


Crimes de Amor

by juliacalasans



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, Jongdae suffers, M/M, Mutual Pining, Third wheel problems
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2020-03-07 03:59:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18865264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juliacalasans/pseuds/juliacalasans
Summary: Com seus dois melhores amigos apaixonados um pelo outro — e se recusando a darem a cara a tapa em uma declaração —, Jongdae se sente prestes a cometer um crime: ele só ainda não decidiu se vai ser de fofura ou de frustração.





	Crimes de Amor

 

Quando eu era criança, minhas únicas companhias eram Baekhyun e Chanyeol; nós andávamos sempre grudados e até fomos apelidados por nossas mães de “ _Os Beagles_ ”, graças ao trabalho que costumávamos dar quando estávamos entediados. Era o tipo de amizade que não prometia muito — nossas personalidades pareciam muito diferentes para sobreviverem aos momentos “sou um floquinho de neve” da adolescência — e, por isso, foi uma surpresa para todos quando os anos nos tornaram mais próximos ao invés de nos separarem.  Não vou dizer que Baekhyun e Chanyeol não me irritavam em suas diversas brigas sobre quem era melhor, 2ne1 ou SNSD, enquanto eu só queria ouvir KARA quieto no meu canto, ou que eu não tirava todo mundo do sério com as minhas imitações porcas de Bom e Taeyeon nos refrões de suas respectivas canções, mas, no geral, nossos primeiros anos da adolescência foram pontuados por uma proximidade saudável, muitas implicâncias não tão saudáveis assim e várias noites passadas em claro na casa de Chanyeol jogando videogame e planejando maldades contra todos os otários que aparecessem no caminho.

Bons tempos.

Tínhamos dezessete anos quando Baekhyun arranjou seu primeiro namorado. Àquela altura, Chanyeol era o único do grupo que ainda se dignava a se apresentar como hétero e todos nós estávamos bem com isso; de forma que eu parabenizei o bambu chamado Oh Sehun pela coragem e determinação com muita sinceridade, verdadeiramente feliz pela satisfação de meu amigo. Baekhyun praticamente brilhava e por mais que eu não aprovasse sua política siamesa de namoro — sabe como é, Sehun era um bom menino, mas eu bem que preferia não ser obrigado a olhar para aquela cara de porta em  _todo santo rolê —,_ eu não me sentia no direito de reclamar. Eu ainda tinha Chanyeol, afinal, e as noites que passávamos juntos assistindo filmes ou simplesmente conversando, meu amigo sonhando alto com peitões enquanto eu tentava me manter maduro a respeito do fato de meus dois crushs do colégio terem aparecido namorando na semana anterior (qualé, eu nunca imaginaria  _nesse mundo_ que Yixing e Joonmyun fariam um bom casal, levei no cu bonito e de surpresa).

Isso é, até o Chanyeol  _também_ arranjar um namorado.

Distribuí gelos para meu amigo durante uma semana quando fiquei sabendo disso, utilizando-os para temperar os vários copinhos de suco de uva que tive que tomar para engolir aquela dupla traição. Baekhyun podia estar muito ocupado enfiando a língua na boca de Sehun para reparar, mas eu que não ia aceitar de graça o fato de que Chanyeol, além de ter me entregado aos lobos para fazer cosplay de candelabro, tinha escondido de todos nós que ele  _também_ curtia pintinhos aquele tempo todo. Eu até gostava de Kyungsoo — achava o astigmatismo dele fofo — e eles eram um casal muito mais fácil de conviver do que Baekhyun e Sehun, mas não era animador o fato de que, a partir dali, tudo o que me restaram foram diversas saídas onde minha única função era produzir uma iluminação bem bonita para todo mundo se beijar.

Antes de qualquer coisa, tenho que dizer que nunca tive nada contra segurar vela para os meus amigos. Não era divertido — não mentirei a essa ponto —, mas eu aguentava em silêncio, satisfeito por todo mundo estar desencalhado, enquanto eu continuava emendando crushs mal sucedidos em qualquer cara que fosse baixo, musculoso e estivesse respirando. Faz parte, não é mesmo? É importante ter ciência de que a sorte não tem como sorrir para todo mundo ao mesmo tempo.

Por isso, quando um ano depois, quando finalmente criei coragem para chamar meu veterano Minseok para sair, mais ou menos na mesma época em que os dois casais terminaram — Baekhyun e Sehun porque ambos não tinham papo para os momentos onde não estavam trocando linguadas, Chanyeol e Kyungsoo porque o último passou numa faculdade lá na puta que pariu e não estava muito disposto a manter um relacionamento à distância —, eu realmente esperei a mesma paciência, sabe? Eu finalmente tinha arranjado um cara legal e gostosinho para dar uns amassos e dormir de conchinha depois de anos bancando a vela, estava feliz da vida pela nossa sintonia na cama e na vida, obrigado, e parecia natural para mim que meus dois amigos ficassem felizes pela minha conquista.

Só que, bem, eles não ficaram.

E, ops, um spoiler: acredita que eles conseguiram arranjar um jeito de me fazer de vela, estando  _comprometido_ , em um relacionamento que ainda nem existia? Pois é. Essa é a história onde eu te conto como.

 

>><< 

 

Dizer onde tudo começou é bem complicado, porque aí eu seria obrigado a discorrer sobre todo o início da nossa amizade e também sobre a dinâmica da nossa relação ao longo dos anos — coisas demais para contar, não é mesmo? Teremos que nos contentar com um resumo. Sendo um observador “externo” da situação, posso estar até mesmo errado nas minhas conclusões, mas a impressão que eu tive, desde que me tornei velho o suficiente para ser capaz de refletir a respeito das coisas, foi a de que a nossa amizade sempre consistiu em um conflito de forças onde  _eu_ era a peça chave para a manutenção do equilíbrio. Há eventos e  _eventos_  na história da nossa relação que podem provar isso e, enquanto a maior parte deles são interações do dia a dia que possuem pouco impacto, alguns são emblemáticos o suficiente para que eu analise uma segunda vez.

Conheci Baekhyun e Chanyeol quando me mudei para a rua das Pedras Pretas, onde os dois já moravam e inclusive eram vizinhos. Eu não estava nada feliz com a minha presença ali. Meus pais tinham acabado de se divorciar e minha mãe estava visando um novo recomeço para nós, mas não se podia esperar que eu, com oito anos, tivesse aquela visão de mundo; tudo o que eu conseguia fazer era ficar emburrado porque tinha deixado a rotina, a antiga escola e todos os amiguinhos para trás sem nem mesmo saber o porquê. Lembro de ter ficado sentindo pena de mim por vários dias no meu quarto antes que as tardes bonitas do lado de fora finalmente tivessem sucesso em me seduzir — eu estava de férias, afinal, e desperdiçá-las dentro de casa fazendo cara feia logo perdeu o seu apelo.

Eu estava chutando minha bola pela calçada, perguntando-me o porquê do nome da rua — onde estavam as pedras pretas? — quando tive minha atenção chamada pela briga de dois garotos no jardim do outro lado. Ambos gritavam um com o outro como banshees enquanto simulavam um cabo de guerra com o que descobri ser, após me aproximar de fininho, um pacote de balas e pareciam prestes a se engalfinharem de verdade, estufando os peitos um para o outro. Na época, Baekhyun e Chanyeol ainda tinham basicamente a mesma altura, embora Chanyeol já se destacasse com um ou dois centímetros de vantagem, e ambos, muito entretidos um com o outro, só foram notar minha presença quando eu, me achando o dono da santa verdade, resolvi interferir:

— O que está acontecendo aqui?

Legal dizer que nenhum dos dois me conhecia, eu tinha acabado de me mudar e já estava ali bancando o intrometido; era de se esperar que crianças normais logo viessem com aquela questão passivo-agressiva “e no que isso é da sua conta?” ou algo do tipo, mas Chanyeol e Baekhyun pareciam manter tanto ranço um do outro que, antes mesmo que eu terminasse de fechar a boca, ambos já estavam vomitando a questão toda em cima de mim, interrompendo-se no meio das frases para mostrarem a língua um para o outro:

— Minha mãe me deu as balas!

—  _Não,_ a  _minha_ mãe me deu as balas!

— As nossas mães compraram as balas, seu  _burro!_

— Ele não quer me dar as balas!

— É porque a  _minha_ mãe comprou as balas!

— Eu acabei de dizer que as balas são das  _nossas_ mães, você não me ouviu?

— Não ouvi, retardado!

— Com essas orelhas enormes você não ouviu?

— Olha, pode parar de falar das minhas orelhas!

— Então me dê as balas!

— Eu que não vou dar bala nenhuma pra você, seu baixinho chorão!

— Eu não estou chorando, seu  _dumbo!_

A briga tinha toda aquela eloquência típica da idade e eu logo deduzi que ambos eram mais novos do que eu, o que futuramente confirmou-se ser verdade; o pacote de balas, sendo puxado para ambos os lados durante a discussão, parecia prestes a se romper e eu não estava entendendo muito bem qual o sentido da briga, uma vez que os dois poderiam simplesmente abrir o pacote e dividir as balas que, aparentemente, haviam sido compradas para  _ambos_ comerem.

— Por que não dividir as balas entre vocês?

Dois pares de olhos cravaram-se em mim como se eu estivesse falando grego.

— Dividir?

— Dividir não é coisa de adulto?

— Você sabe como dividir?

— Claro que eu sei. Aprendi na minha antiga escola. — Estufei o peito e empinei o nariz. — Aprendi a multiplicar, também.

— Oooh! — exclamaram ambos, de repente me encarando como se eu fosse algum anjo da luz ou sei lá o quê. — Que legal! Por que você não divide para a gente, então?

Era a coisa mais besta do mundo para mim, que já tinha aprendido como fazer, mas, enquanto eu abria o pacote de balas e dividia o conteúdo em duas metades iguaizinhas, os dois garotos observaram como se eu estivesse fazendo algum tipo de mágica — inclusive zombei-os horrores por aquela reação quando ambos, no ano seguinte do colégio, aprenderam a multiplicar e dividir por contra própria. Ao fim, um montinho de balas de cada lado, levantei-me e espanei as mãos, olhando para os dois com um sorriso antes de dizer:

— Prontinho. Dividido.

— Igualzinho?

— Sim, igualzinho.

— A mesma quantidade de cada lado?

— Sim, sim, pode contar.

Ambos se ajoelharam, cada um com seu montinho, e começaram a contar, sorrindo para mim quando, no final, as quantidades bateram. Nenhum outro momento da minha vida me fez sentir mais genial do que aquele — nem mesmo quando eu respondia as questões certas no ensino médio e os professores me olhavam como se quisessem me dar um beijo na boca (e olha, de alguns eu não recusaria não).

— Ah, obrigado! — O mais alto disse, abrindo outro sorrisão, os buracos de onde alguns dentes de leite tinham caído ficando bem aparentes. — Eu sou o Chanyeol.

— E eu sou o Baekhyun! — exclamou o outro, tentando guardar todas as balas nos bolsos e na boca ao mesmo tempo. Escondi minha boca por trás da minha mão para disfarçar um riso. — Você é novo por aqui?

— Sim. Mudei tem alguns dias. Eu sou o Jongdae!

Ganhei algumas balas de agradecimento por ter amainado o conflito, observei-os discutir entre eles de novo, dessa vez sobre qual dos dois comeria as balas mais depressa, e então fugi de fininho para casa, me esquecendo completamente dos meus vizinhos brigões ao jogar videogame na sala até as oito e meia da noite (mamãe não me deixava dormir depois das nove horas).

Infelizmente, porém, os pirralhos não se esqueceram de mim.

Eles descobriram onde eu morava e batiam na minha porta praticamente todos os dias para que eu fosse o juiz a resolver todas as discussões esdrúxulas que eles arrumavam. Quem tinha o melhor cabelo? Quem era melhor no futebol? Quem escalava as árvores com mais rapidez? Quem daria a primeira mordida naquele brownie roubado da mãe de Chanyeol? Quem deveria começar contando no esconde-esconde — contar é muito chato! —? Quem tinha o nome mais bonito (sim!)?

Aprendi que, se tratando de Baekhyun e Chanyeol, qualquer coisa — absolutamente  _qualquer_ uma, é sério — era motivo para briga e que, apesar de não conseguirem ficar perto um do outro por mais de cinco minutos sem discutirem, ambos ainda assim não se desgrudavam. Minha mente infantil classificava aquilo como burrice — hoje em dia eu chamo de masoquismo, enfim —, mas, com o passar das semanas, passei a verdadeiramente gostar dos garotos ao invés de apenas aturá-los pela insistência em me arrastar para as picuinhas que arranjavam. Quando eu estava por perto eles quase nunca brigavam, afinal.

Como eu já disse, ninguém diria que nossa amizade fosse durar e eu entendo exatamente os motivos para aquelas induções: à medida que fomos crescendo, a dinâmica de nossa relação continuou  _exatamente_ a mesma, a única mudança sendo os assuntos sobre os quais Baek e Yeol arranjavam motivos para brigar. A eterna batalha entre SNSD e 2ne1 era a mais frequente, mas definitivamente não a única; eles também brigavam por causa de boybands, Baekhyun defendendo seu Super Junior com todas as forças enquanto Chanyeol ameaçava enfiar seu pôster do T.O.P goela dele abaixo (enquanto isso, eu só queria ouvir meu Infinite em paz, não é triste a vida?), por causa de doramas, por causa de bandas de rock (parecia claro como água para Baekhyun que Slipknot era melhor, porque Chanyeol insistia em ficar defendendo SOAD pelos cantos? Não sei, estava muito ocupado ouvindo meu Nightwish), por causa dos deveres de casa, por causa das paixonites das escola (eles conseguiam se interessar  _sempre_ pelas mesmas menininhas), enfim, vocês já entenderam. Nem eu estava isento de às vezes me perguntar como raios aquela amizade conseguia durar sendo que parecia bem claro que ambos se detestavam tanto, mas tanto, que simplesmente não conseguiam se desgrudar.

Adoraria dizer que refleti sobre isso durante muito tempo e que cheguei a algum tipo de conclusão, mas, naquela época, outras preocupações começaram a aparecer e à medida que a minha paciência com as brigas dos dois começou a diminuir, eles reduziram drasticamente a quantidade de discussões que chegavam ao meu conhecimento. Não vou dizer que reclamei, porque eu realmente dei graças a Deus; estava em parafuso com o fato de que descobrira gostar de garotos e não sabia como abordar isso com minha família e amigos.

Admiti a verdade para todos aos quinze anos. Baekhyun e Chanyeol tinham quatorze, na época, e levaram tudo tão na boa quanto dois adolescentes de quatorze anos conseguem levar; minha mãe revirou os olhos para mim e disse que já sabia. Fiquei feliz com todo o amor recebido, mas não esperava lançar algum tipo de tendência; depois que saí do armário oficialmente para todo mundo, mais umas três pessoas fizeram a mesma coisa nas semanas que se seguiram, uma delas sendo — pasmem — Byun Baekhyun. O que nos leva ao segundo evento emblemático que talvez possa explicar como tudo começou (ou confundir mais a sua cabeça, eu mesmo estou começando a ficar um pouco perdido nessa história).

Era sábado, lembro bem disso, e tínhamos combinado de fazer uma noite de videogame na casa de Chanyeol; ele tinha acabado de ganhar um Playstation3 e estávamos ansiosíssimos para testarmos todos aqueles jogos novos. Cada um tinha combinado de levar alguma coisinha para que pudéssemos comer: eu cheguei com refrigerante e balinhas e Baek, com pastéis fritos e salgadinhos de milho. Yeol nos esperava com uma garrafa de whiskey roubada da avó, a qual tínhamos combinado de consumir como criminosos naquela noite, aproveitando que os pais de Chanyeol tinham saído juntos para comemorarem o aniversário de casamento.

Whiskey é ruim, tá? É horrível e eu não tenho vergonha de admitir isso hoje, mas, na época, me obriguei a engolir toda a mistura de refrigerante e álcool fazendo cara boa para parecer mais adulto frente aos meus amigos. No fundo, eu queria morrer, mas, por fora, estava bancando a fina com toda a minha força de vontade; meus amigos pareciam bem à vontade com a mistura, por que eu não deveria parecer? Nem os jogos e o Playstation novo estavam conseguindo transformar aquela noite em algo agradável, mas foi apenas quando o álcool começou a fazer seu efeito de deixar cabecinhas leves e boquinhas soltas que as coisas  _realmente_ começaram a desandar.

— Estou apaixonado por aquele menino do segundo ano — confessei, do nada, fazendo meus dois amigos pararem de brigar por causa do FIFA para me encararem, sobrancelhas igualmente franzidas. — O Kris, sabe? Aquele altão que veio do Canadá.

Breves instantes de silêncio. Bebi mais um gole de álcool.

— Não era por ele que você estava apaixonado semana passada.

— Não, não era. Era pelo Tao.

— Não, Chanyeol, seu burro. Era pelo Kyuhun.

— Claro que não, sua anta descerebrada. Era pelo Tao. Eu lembro! Ele suspirando por causa dos olhinhos de panda.

— Isso foi na semana antepassada!

— Não, foi na semana passada, eu tenho certeza. Eu até lembro que o Tao deu bom dia para o Chen e ele quase derreteu em cima da mesa!

— Sim, isso aconteceu, mas não foi semana passada! Semana passada ele estava suspirando por causa da voz  _aveludada e suave_ do Kyuhun na minha cabeça.

— Só na sua, então!

— Está com ciúme, por acaso?

Observei a discussão silenciosamente, aproveitando a distração de meus amigos para tirar o FIFA do console e botar algum Final Fantasy para rodar; tinha sido aquela a minha vontade desde o início da noite, mas minha preferência foi deixada para lá após a minha derrota em um pedra-papel-tesoura. Trapacear não era lá a minha praia — sempre fui um cara bem correto com os meus fracassos consecutivos —, mas eu que não ia aguentar os dois brigarem na minha cabeça por causa dos  _meus crushes_ sem me distrair com alguma coisa.

A título de curiosidade: minha paixonite da semana anterior fora meu parceiro nas aulas de química, Kibum.

— Por que eu ia ter ciúme de você, tampinha? Nem comer seu fermento para crescer, tu comeu! Tu não me ameaça em nada.

Franzi as sobrancelhas para a televisão. Aquela fora pesada.

— E você por acaso acha que é muito fodão, né, com essas suas orelhas de dumbo. Por que você não levanta voo logo e vai para a puta que te pariu?

Ai. Outro jab de direita. Bebi mais um gole de álcool.

— Por que eu iria para lá sendo que eu posso ir para o inferno e te arrastar junto?

— Para eu bater palma enquanto você senta no colo do capeta?

Lembrando disso em perspectiva, consigo perceber que as discussões eram bem pesadas, né? Não parecia assim na época...

— Pelo menos eu vou ter feito alguma amizade, né? Você, que nem consegue dizer para a Hara que gosta dela, não vai conseguir chegar nem perto disso...

Baekhyun não respondeu de imediato, mas eu, já bem imerso no universo do jogo, não prestei muita atenção de início: era comum que os dois tivessem que parar no meio das discussões para recarregar o estoque de ofensas antes de começar tudo de novo. Contudo, quando o primeiro som de soluço se fez soar no ambiente do quarto, virei a cabeça, tão rápido que senti meu pescoço estalar, para dar de cara com uma cena muito feia (e incomum): Baekhyun bêbado, pálido como uma folha de papel, as mãos apertadas em punhos ao lado do corpo, chorando como um bebê.

— Ai, meu Deus — balbuciou Chanyeol, tropeçando nas palavras, parecendo estrangeiro no próprio corpo ao se aproximar de Baekhyun e envolvê-lo num abraço de urso. — O que eu fiz dessa vez? Desculpa, desculpa, desculpa, não chora, shhh, desculpa, peguei pesado, né? Desculpa...

— Eu... E-e-e-e-u... — Baekhyun começou a dizer, sendo tomado por outro acesso de choro em seguida. — E-e-eu...

Larguei o controle de lado e me levantei de supetão, sentindo o mundo girar várias vezes em volta de mim antes de se estabilizar o suficiente para permitir que eu me aproximasse de meu amigo e envolvesse seu rosto entre minhas mãos, meus polegares girando em uma carícia de pluma.

— Você...?

— E-e-eu... — Ele parou, respirou fundo, fechou os olhos, abriu-os em seguida e soltou a bomba da semana: — Eu também sou gay.

Eu poderia dizer que fiquei surpreso, mas a verdade é que eu já estava tão chapado que se Baekhyun me contasse que era a sétima integrante do Clube das Winx, eu provavelmente aceitaria na boa, de forma que toda a reação que ele conseguiu arrancar de mim foi um sorriso e algumas palavras doces de conforto, como, por exemplo:

— Ae, caralho! Agora não vou ser o único a chorar por causa de macho nessa porra! Parabéns, Baek, seja bem-vindo ao meu mundo, seu viado lindo!

... Motivacional, não?

Ele riu, porém, deixando que seu corpo relaxasse por um segundo antes de se retesar novamente e virar-se para um Chanyeol congelado no mesmo lugar, o rosto fazendo um ótimo trabalho em mimicar perfeitamente a fisionomia daqueles peixinhos que a gente vê nos aquários, sabe? Um bocado de lentidão e um tequinho de desespero. Foi preciso quase dois minutos para que o grandão recuperasse o domínio das próprias palavras e, quando o fez, praticamente gritou:

— Mas você não estava choramingando sobre a Hara para mim literalmente  _ontem???_

— Na verdade, eu estava mentindo...

— Mentindo por quê? Qual a necessidade de mentir, hein? Achei que fôssemos seus amigos, eu e o Jongdae!

Minha mente bêbada chegou a registrar uma certa indignação por ele estar me envolvendo naquela argumentação furada, mas um golinho de álcool fez ela ir embora bem depressinha. Minha cabeça estava começando a ficar pesada em meu pescoço, tombando para os lados por contra própria...

— O Chen eu sei que não me julgaria, mas por que eu iria ter alguma confiança em _você,_ hein, Chanyeol? Tu só me zoa! Tudo o que eu não queria era ter você, sei lá, me chamando de fadinha ou de bichinha na minha frente pra me provocar, tudo bem? Eu sei que você faria isso!

Chanyeol ficou lívido ao ponto da quase transparência e ergueu os braços para o alto, o rosto contorcido em uma expressão digna da Samara do Chamado; até eu senti um arrepiozinho de desconforto.

— Por que raios eu faria isso, Baekhyun? Achei que fôssemos amigos!

— Não sei o que te faz pensar isso, a gente só briga!

Boa, Baek. Chanyeol deu um passo para trás como se tivesse apanhado.

— Não é assim que acontece! A gente não briga o tempo todo!

— Brigamos sim, Chanyeol. O.maldito.tempo.todo!

— Não brigamos!

— Brigamos sim! A gente está brigando agora sobre o fato de que brigamos o tempo todo!

— Ah...

— E sabe o que mais? Arrependi de ter contado isso! Amanhã eu vou chegar na escola e você vai ter contado para todo mundo e minha vida vai ser uma merda porque você me  _odeia_ e só convive comigo por causa do Chen! Eu sei!

— Baek, se o Chanyeol ousar fazer qualquer piada com o fato de que você joga no meu time, eu prometo que namoro você só para a gente se beijar na frente dele o tempo inteiro e mata-lo de desgosto, que tal? — ofereci, mais dormindo do que acordado, tentando fazer alguma diferença na discussão. — A gente pode dar aqueles beijos bem linguados, sabe?

Baekhyun riu e essa é a última coisa da qual me lembro naquela noite. Acordei me sentindo um lixo humano no dia seguinte; a primeira coisa que fiz ao levantar foi correr para o banheiro e vomitar até mesmo o tutano dos meus ossos por uns bons cinco minutos. Quando finalmente não havia mais nada para regurgitar e eu voltei a me sentir algo que lembrava ligeiramente um ser humano, voltei ao quarto e dei de cara com meus dois amigos deitados juntos na cama, abraçados numa bagunça de membros, as testas apoiadas uma contra a outra.

Nenhum de nós conversou muito sobre a noite anterior naquela manhã; chafurdamos na lama da nossa ressaca juntos e prometemos nunca mais colocar uma gota de álcool na boca, promessa à qual fui fiel até os dezenove anos, quando entrei na faculdade — porque a universidade, você sabe como é, tem o poder de transformar todo mundo em viciado em alguma coisa.

Chanyeol não contou nada para ninguém, inclusive; guardamos o segredo de Baekhyun até que ele finalmente tivesse coragem para torná-lo público alguns meses depois. Considero essa noite como um divisor de águas porque, a partir daí, a dinâmica da nossa relação, que vinha se mantendo a mesma durante quase uma década, de repente sofreu uma reviravolta que eu não esperava; ao invés de brigarem sempre que possível, Baekhyun e Chanyeol simplesmente se distanciaram. Não que eles ainda não conversassem um com o outro, ou que tivessem deixado de conviver nos mesmos ambientes, nada disso; por fora, absolutamente nada mudara, mas eu, que servira de mediador entre os dois por mais tempo do que gostaria de admitir, sabia que  _alguma_ coisa não era mais a mesma.

Era como se ambos estivessem pisando em ovos um com o outro, equilibrando-se em cima de uma trégua tão fina quanto uma corda. Era tudo muito  _cordial,_ encenado como um teatro. Cheguei até mesmo a testemunhar um diálogo mais ou menos assim:

— Olá, Chanyeol, tudo bem?

— Hey, Baek, estou ótimo, e você?

— Estou bem. Você pode me dizer qual a matéria que a Yeeun passou na semana passada?

— Não teve aula da Yeeun semana passada, Baek, acho que você se confundiu...

— Nossa, é mesmo. Obrigado.

Aaaargh. Entendem o meu ponto?

Aquela não era uma batalha minha para lutar, porém; não era como se eu pudesse brigar com eles por estarem agindo de forma civilizada depois de eu ter cobrado isso deles por anos. Dei de ombros e segui o baile. Estava beirando os dezesseis anos e meus desejos de natureza sexual começavam a se tornar mais aflorados; tinha que me preocupar com ereções no meio da educação física, em não me sentir culpado com os coleguinhas para os quais eu iria dedicar as minhas punhetas ou em virar as noites estudando para não me ferrar nas provas bimestrais, de forma que não me sobrava muito tempo para me preocupar com o cabo de guerra entre Baek e Yeol.

O que talvez tenha sido um erro, eu admito hoje, mas eu sou indulgente com minhas péssimas escolhas do passado; preciso ser, ou vou viver em função de ficar batendo a cabeça na parede e me perguntando “por que tão burro, Jongdae?”. Enfim...

A questão é: Baekhyun e Chanyeol se distanciaram a um ponto onde o único momento onde eles interagiam — “interagiam” com todas as aspas — era quando eu estava presente. Ao trocarem de colégio, foram colocados em turmas separadas e cada um se enturmou com um grupo de amigos próprio, o que levou ao nosso terceiro e último momento emblemático antes que eu possa começar  _de fato_ a contar a história — isso porque eu disse que ia fazer um resumo, né? —: os dias que Baekhyun e Chanyeol, respectivamente, admitiram seus namoros um para o outro.

Olha, sendo sincero com você: Baekhyun não me pegou nada de surpresa. Sehun tinha acabado de entrar na escola após uma mudança e Baekhyun o tinha colocado sobre a sua asa, fazendo questão de apresentá-lo para toda alma viva e pensante que encontrasse pelo caminho; quando chegou minha hora de conhecê-lo, foi fácil para mim enxergar o jeito como ele olhava para Baekhyun quando este não estava prestando atenção. Era como se meu amigo cheirasse a flores e peidasse purpurinas rosa-bebê — e, tá, essa não é a melhor comparação do mundo, mas acho que consegue passar bem a dimensão da coisa.

Eu conhecia meu amigo: Baekhyun, que nunca fora lá um cara muito popular — tinha um círculo curto de amigos e um grupo inexistente de paqueras —, com certeza se renderia àquela admiração e não demoraria muito. As semanas me provaram certo — você não esperava por essa! —, de forma que quando, numa daquelas noites cada vez mais raras de videogame na casa de Chanyeol, ele soltou a bomba e eu praticamente não senti o impacto:

— Estou namorando o Sehun — disse ele, olhando fixamente para mim. — Eu fiz o pedido ontem e ele aceitou.

_Eu teria me surpreendido mais se você tivesse me dito que o sol nascia no leste,_  quis responder, mas achei inapropriado. Ao invés, aproximei-me e dei-lhe um abraço.

— Parabéns, gracinha! Finalmente uma boca fixa para dar uns beijos, hein? Sehun tem aqueles ombros largos e aquela bunda... Prometo não sentir inveja. — Hesitei. — Preciso parabenizá-lo pela coragem! Deus sabe o quanto você é insuportável...

Baekhyun riu e me deu um soco no braço.

— Ei! Você me ama, tá?

— Sim, mas eu sou doido. O Sehun parece ser bem pé no chão, ao contrário de mim e do Yeol ali.

Chanyeol este que ainda não tinha dito nada; estava sentado em cima da cama, os braços cruzados, observando-nos com as sobrancelhas franzidas. Quando nos viramos em sua direção, ele e Baekhyun se encararam por um tempo que pareceu comprido demais até para mim, o passar imóvel dos segundos começando a me deixar desconfortável — e isso porque não era  _eu_ que Chanyeol fitava daquele jeito, hein? Tive a impressão de que aquela era a primeira vez em  _meses_ que Chanyeol  _verdadeiramente_ encarava Baekhyun: nada de olhares de relance, cumprimentos cordiais ou conversas partidas das quais eu era o pombo-correio, e sim aquele olhar intrigado de quem  _enxerga_ algo pela primeira vez.

Sinistro para caralho. Eu já estava começando a pensar em interferir com, sei lá, uma piadinha sobre o clima ou sobre a bunda do Joonmyun (meu crush da época) quando Chanyeol enfim desviou os olhos, pegou o controle do videogame e voltou a prestar atenção na tela da TV, a expressão neutra quando ele cuspiu para Baekhyun um:

— Parabéns.

Honestamente, já vi desertos mais úmidos que aquela resposta...

Naquela mesma noite, acordei de madrugada para tomar água e ir ao banheiro e encontrei Baekhyun sentado na mesa da cozinha, encarando o próprio telefone como um zumbi. Ele demorou quase um minuto inteiro para reconhecer minha presença e, quando o fez, seus olhos vermelhos denunciavam insônia e choro, embora seu rosto não estivesse inchado e nenhum rastro de lágrima fosse visível.

— Você acha que ele me detesta? — sussurrou ele, a voz firme. — Quer dizer, você viu aquilo?

Verdadeiramente? Eu não sabia mais o que pensar. O que eu disse?

— Acho que ele está com ciúme porque você começou a namorar primeiro que ele. Sabe como é, ele nunca aceitou perder para ninguém em nada...

— Será?

— Acho bem provável. Agora ele vai ser obrigado a encarar você sendo feliz com seu homem enquanto ele continua choramingando por causa de peitões em toda a oportunidade que tem. Problemas de hétero, né? — Dei de ombros. — Problemas que a gente não tem, graças a Deus, amém.

Baekhyun riu baixinho, começando a parecer gente de novo.

— Acho que você tem razão.

— Vai ficar aí bancando a vampira gótica suave ou vai vir dormir com a gente? — chamei após lavar o copo que sujara e colocá-lo no escorredor, encaminhando-me para fora da cozinha. — Amanhã você precisa me levar para ver o Sehun para que eu possa parabenizá-lo pela coragem.

— Você devia  _me_ parabenizar. Eu que fiz o pedido!

— Mas corajoso foi  _ele_ de aceitar! Eu, hein?

Baekhyun se virou do nada e agiu tão depressa que mal tive tempo de processar: num segundo, estávamos lado a lado; no outro, meus ossos estavam sendo esmagados num abraço de urso; no seguinte, eu já tinha sido largado e Baekhyun sorria brilhante para mim sob meia-luz que vinha do lado de fora.

— O que foi isso?

— Só um obrigado por você também jogar no meu time. Não sei o que seria de mim se vocês dois fossem hétero...

Sorrimos um para o outro e eu realmente quis dizer que era grato a ele também — por, sei lá, existir? —, mas, no fim, decidi pelo silêncio; tinha impressão de que Baekhyun já sabia, de qualquer forma, independente da minha inabilidade para falar sobre sentimentos.

Na manhã seguinte, Chanyeol voltou ao comportamento cordial de praxe e Baekhyun não tocou no assunto; seguimos o baile. Sehun passou a ser companhia constante em todo e qualquer encontro para qual seu namorado também fosse chamado e eu já cheguei a citar, isso não era realmente um incômodo, mas criou condições para que eu e Chanyeol saíssemos cada vez mais apenas nós dois. A gente juntava as moedas para comer sanduíches, caminhávamos pela cidade à noite sem um rumo certo ou, na maior parte das vezes, ficávamos deitados na cama dele a noite inteira, olhando para o teto e falando muitas baboseiras. Não há nada de muito útil a ser contado sobre essas noites — ninguém quer saber da longa lista de mulheres que Chanyeol quis pegar e não conseguiu por sei lá qual motivo; falta de beleza que não era, né? —, mas acho que vale falar um pouco sobre a conversa que tivemos no Dia da Libertação, um feriado comemorado por nós três juntos desde  _sempre_ e que, naquele ano, Baekhyun passou com os pais de Sehun em um acampamento no meio do mato.

Estávamos eu e Chanyeol deitados na cama depois de termos enchido o bucho com lasanha congelada, refrigerante e balas de goma, nenhum dos dois sentindo disposição para nada além de alguns suspiros espaçados. O silêncio não me incomodava, até porque a barriga cheia me trazia muito sono, e eu estava quase todo deitadinho nos braços de morfeu quando Chanyeol finalmente falou, tão baixinho que quase achei que estava sonhando:

— Você acha que o Baekhyun está feliz com o namoro dele?

Absorvi a frase com quase um minuto de delay e gastei mais um para conseguir pensar em uma resposta; nesse meio tempo, Chanyeol se rearranjou na cama para ficar deitado bem de frente para mim, seus olhos acompanhando meus movimentos com antecipação.

— Bem, isso cabe a ele dizer, né? Mas ele parece bem satisfeito. Fala de Sehun o tempo inteiro e arrasta ele para todo lugar, também. Acho que ele está feliz, né?

— Hm... — Chanyeol digeriu minha resposta por um momento. — Você acha que o Baek me odeia?

Quase gargalhei na cara dele, mas meus reflexos foram rápidos o suficiente para me permitirem disfarçar o acesso de riso sob a justificativa de um ataque de alergia; tossi por um ou dois minutos para tornar a atuação convincente antes de perguntar, a voz meio rouca:

— Por que a pergunta, Yeol?

— Sei lá? É só que às vezes eu vejo ele fazendo cara feia para mim do nada quando acha que eu não estou vendo e a gente praticamente não conversa mais.

Era verdade. Menino observador, né?

— Impressão sua. — Soprei os cabelinhos de sua testa para trás, fazendo-o arrepiar-se numa risadinha.  — O Baek tá o tempo inteiro ocupado em falar sobre o Sehun, estar com o Sehun ou enfiar a língua na boca do Sehun. Ele não anda tendo tempo de conversar com  _ninguém._

— É verdade, mas... — Chanyeol hesitou por longos minutos de silêncio. — Como é gostar de homens? — Ergui as sobrancelhas para ele e o vi se apressar em uma justificativa: — É sério! Eu sempre tive essa curiosidade, mas acho que fiquei meio sem graça de perguntar.

— É a mesma coisa que gostar de meninas, eu acho? Nunca pensei muito sobre isso. É uma coisa que a gente simplesmente sente? — Achei que não estava sendo muito útil na resposta (não estava mesmo) e tirei um momento para reorganizar minhas ideias. — Bem... Eu vejo um cara. Se esse cara for baixinho e musculoso, eu vou ficar impressionado com ele na hora. Às vezes eu sinto tesão, às vezes é só uma admiração, sabe? Eu gosto de quanto eu beijo um cara e tem aquele áspero da barba, por exemplo. Tudo bem que beijo é só uma boca e pronto, mas eu gosto de saber que aquela boca é de um homem. E eu sinto vontade de fazer coisas nojentas com outros homens como deitar de conchinha, chamar de mozão... Enfim. Eu nunca senti essas coisas por meninas; por meninas eu sinto só carinho e amizade  _mesmo._  

— Então você só sente e pronto?

— É, não? Aposto que você nunca precisou pensar muito para saber que você sente atração por meninas, está lá, você sente e pronto. Você sente essas coisas por meninas, eu sinto por meninos, tem gente que sente pelos dois, tem gente que não sente por nenhum... Mas não é o tipo de coisa que você escolhe.

— Hm... Mas e as pessoas que viram gays?

Dessa vez eu ri mesmo, não consegui evitar: dei a gargalhada mais sardônica que consegui materializar. Só parei quando vi a cara de cachorro abandonado de Chanyeol e senti meu coração amolecer, virando o corpo na cama para segurar o rosto dele entre minhas mãos e responder em sussurro:

— Eu acredito que existem pessoas que mentem para si mesmas e pessoas que não mentem. Você acredita?

Duas semanas depois, Chanyeol me contou que estava namorando Do Kyungsoo, seu colega do curso de violão.

Não vou dizer que me orgulho disso, mas ó: ignorei-o mesmo e fiquei muito puto. Toda aquela conversinha mole quando Chanyeol podia ter simplesmente chegado para mim e dito “olha, eu acho que eu também gosto de pintinhos, me dá uma luz”? Nunca que eu ia deixar aquilo sair barato; banquei a fria e sustentei minha raiva com muita dignidade até a semana seguinte, quando Chanyeol se arrastou na minha frente com cara de misericórdia e conseguiu derreter meu mau humor. A verdade verdadeira é que eu ainda não o perdoei, mas a gente passa por cima de certas coisas em nome do amor, né?

Não me diga que não. Isso aqui não é uma democracia e eu não aceito opiniões contrárias.

Assim, enquanto o namoro de Chanyeol e Kyungsoo começava a decolar — agora com a minha benção — e o de Baekhyun e Sehun parecia mais feliz do que nunca, levei outra facada da vida, porque toda desgraça é pouco para certas pessoas (a.k.a eu).  Recebi do nada a notícia de Minseok, irmão mais velho da minha colega de sala Moonbyul e o crush que eu vinha mantendo fazia algumas semanas, começara um rolo mais ou menos sério com Luhan, o mais próximo que eu tinha um amigo na minha turma. Não posso dizer que foi dedo no olho porque Luhan simplesmente  _não sabia_ do meu interesse, mas a consciência de que eu não tinha direito de ficar puto só me deixava ainda  _mais_ puto; soltei fogo pelas ventas e mil e uma ameaças de assassinato pela boca durante vários dias antes de finalmente decidir reunir meus dois amigos em um restaurante, sem os namorados, unicamente para o fim de chorar todas as minhas pitangas.

Àquela altura, Chanyeol e Kyungsoo namoravam fazia quase três semanas — guarde essa informação.

— Um desastre aconteceu — anunciei assim que nós três nos sentamos. — Luhan está ficando com Minseok e eu estou na merda.

Chanyeol olhou para mim, cerrou os olhos e tombou a cabeça para o lado.

— Quem é Minseok?

— É verdade. Quem é Minseok?

Respirei fundo.

— Minseok é o irmão mais velho da Moonbyul e eu estava  _realmente_ interessado nele. Eu o conheci numa festa e a gente trocou telefones. Estávamos conversando tinha alguns dias e eu achei que ele fosse me chamar para sair.

— Quem é Moonbyul?

Respirei fundo de novo.

— Chanyeol, eu não assisti você dar em cima da Moonbyul por quase  _dois meses_ para você me aparecer dizendo que  _não sabe quem é Moonbyul!_

— Aah! — Ele arregalou os olhos. — É a alta com os dentinhos de coelho?

Pobre Moonbyul; futuramente, quando nos tornamos cunhados, nunca consegui olhar para ela sem deixar de pensar nessa descrição de Chanyeol. Sorte a do meu amigo que eu nunca o dedurei, pois, conhecendo Moon, ela provavelmente o teria capado por isso — o que não me parece uma ideia muito ruim, com honestidade...

—  _Isso,_ Chanyeol, ela mesma — confirmei didaticamente. — Ela tem um irmão, Minseok, e a gente até estava conversando, mas agora eu descobri que ele está ficando com o Luhan e isso me pegou realmente de surpresa.

— Por que o Luhan faria isso com você? — perguntou Baekhyun, tirando o celular do bolso. — Vocês não eram amigos?

— Ele não  _sabia_ do meu interesse, eu não contei para praticamente ninguém, mas...

— Então  _por que_ esse drama todo?

Respirei fundo pela terceira vez. Como vocês podem ver, sou uma pessoa bastante paciente.

— Por que eu estou me sentindo mal por não ter chegado no Minseok primeiro e estou completamente na merda e é função de vocês como meus amigos me consolarem e dizerem que eu estou certo.

— Mas você não está certo?

— Então é só  _mentir._ — Abri meu melhor sorriso maníaco, aquele onde mostro todos os dentes e arregalo os olhos para meu interlocutor como se fosse matá-lo, mas Baekhyun nem sequer estava olhando na minha direção; tinha toda a atenção concentrada na tela do próprio smartphone. Revirei os olhos. — Chanyeol, seja um bom amigo e diga que eu estou certo.

— Você está certo — disse ele, de pronto. — Mas olha, eu fico realmente triste de ver você se martirizando desse jeito porque você não tem autoconfiança o suficiente para brigar pelos caras por quem você se interessa. É só chegar e fazer um convite! O máximo que pode acontecer é o cara dizer não, mas isso não é nenhum tipo de crime.

— Minseok é uns cinco anos mais velho, você tem ideia do quanto isso é intimidante?

— Eu entenderia se fosse  _só_ com esse Minseok, mas você é assim desde sempre, Chen. Não precisa ser tão difícil. Faz igual eu fiz: chega na pessoa e fala “me dá uma chance?”. Pronto. Resolvido. Se a pessoa disser sim, vocês se beijam, se ela disser não, tem mais só uns milhares de homens no mundo para você tentar de novo.

— Não é porque esse método te rendeu um namoro que isso vai dar certo para mim também, Yeol. Sejamos realistas.

Baekhyun congelou no mesmo lugar, arregalou os olhos para o celular e então levantou a cabeça lentamente, como se temesse o que o esperava quando se endireitasse.

— Namoro? — perguntou, com a mais suave das vozes. — Chanyeol está namorando?

Quase dei um tapa na minha própria cara em meu esforço de esconder meu rosto entre as mãos, sentindo profunda vergonha alheia por meu amigo. Que Baekhyun era meio lerdo, todos sabíamos, mas nunca em todos aqueles anos ele tinha chegado em um grau de distração tão forte; estava naquele estado em que, se o colocássemos para tomar conta de uma tartaruga, ele provavelmente a deixaria fugir, distraído demais com a boca de Sehun para se importar.

Olha, antes que pensem que eu tenho implicância gratuita com o Baekhyun, era uma bela boca, tá? Eu não o culpava por querer beijá-la o tempo todo, mas mantenho toda a zoação até hoje baseado no único fato de que somos amigos e eu conquistei esse direito. Quem pode, pode, né? Quem não pode, só chora.

Enfim.

— Eu estou e já tem algumas semanas — Chanyeol respondeu, distraidamente mexendo no touchscreen do próprio telefone. — Com o Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun respirou fundo o suficiente para que eu conseguisse ver seu peito inchar do outro lado da mesa.

— Com o Kyungsoo? — Soou como se estivesse sem fôlego. — Mas, Chanyeol, você não era hétero?

— Bem... — Chanyeol agora olhava para mim, os olhos arregalados como os de quem pede socorro, o que eu honestamente não compreendi (eu era bem burro, viu? Hoje parece tão claro). Dei de ombros e ele suspirou antes de continuar: — Acho que não sou mais...? Descobri faz pouco tempo que gosto de meninos  _também._

_—_ O Chen já sabia?

Ouvir Baekhyun pronunciar tantas frases em sequência sem gritar nenhuma vez estava começando a me preocupar; inclinei-me para trás na cadeira se isso fosse me dar mais margem para pensar (risos) e sentindo-me como quem pisa em ovos, selecionei cuidadosamente as palavras da minha resposta:

— Eu já sabia, mas... Todo mundo sabia. Eu achei que você já tinha percebido. O Kyungsoo está sempre com a gente...

Minha voz foi murchando até que eu me calasse; o olhar de Baekhyun sobre mim fez eu me sentir a  _pior_ de todas as pessoas viventes na face dessa terra. Com os olhos arregalados, ele piscou uma, duas, três vezes, seu lábio inferior tremendo por um instante tão fugaz que eu quase deixei passar, virou-se para Chanyeol e então forçou os lábios em um sorriso sem dentes, a expressão final casando perfeitamente com semblantes icônicos como, por exemplo, o da boneca Anabelle (medo).

 — Parabéns — disse ele, quase cantarolando. — Eu não tinha percebido, mas lembrando agora... Vocês realmente fazem um casal muito bonitinho.

Pelo modo como Chanyeol respondeu com um minuto de atraso, pude ver que não era por aquela resposta que ele tinha se preparado.

— Ah, é mesmo? Obrigado.

— Sim, ele é pequeninho e tem mãos fofas. E ele é inteligente também, não é? Já escutei vocês conversando sobre Overwatch.

— Ele é mesmo, mas não fala isso perto dele.

— Por quê?

— Ele detesta que o chamem de fofo.

— Mas ele  _é_ fofo! E lindinho. Por que não aceitar a verdade?

— Acho que ele gosta de pensar que é assustador por causa do olhar dele. Já reparou que ele tem um olhar meio assassino?

— Aquele onde parece que ele vai arrancar sua alma?

— Sim, mas é porque ele não enxerga bem sem os óculos dele! Não é sempre que ele está de lentes, aí alguém disse para ele que esse olhar era assustador e ele acreditou.

— Meu Deus. — O riso de Baekhyun doeu na minha alma. — Vocês dois realmente se completam muito bem.

— Por que a gente não sai de casal um dia desses?

— Olha, boa ideia! Vou olhar com o Sehun, ele conhece uns lugares bem baratos que a gente pode ir para comer alguma coisa.

Eu devia estar puto porque, de novo, pela trocentésima vez, ambos tinham transformado uma discussão que era para girar em torno de  _mim_ em um bate-papo particular, mas a verdade é que eu tinha até mesmo me esquecido o que estava me incomodando para começar. Meu olhar voava de um para o outro como se eu estivesse diante de uma partida de tênis; aquela era a conversa mais comprida que eu via os dois manterem em praticamente um ano e, enquanto esse fato por si só já tornava a situação interessante para caralho, ainda havia o jeito como ambos se encaravam, olhos arregalados demais e cordialidade excessiva pingando em cada sílaba. Como o expectador de um filme que começa a montar o quebra-cabeça do plot, comecei a notar que havia alguma coisa ali; nada que eu pudesse classificar ainda, mas substancial o suficiente para me fazer prestar mais atenção.

— Podemos sim. Só me fala um horário que eu converso com o Soo, tudo bem?

— Tudo, tudo.

Não tentei trazer a atenção da conversa de volta para mim; deixei que morresse e alternei meu olhar entre os dois no silêncio que se seguiu, franzindo os olhos para o modo como ambos tinham se agarrado aos próprios celulares como forma de ignorarem a existência um do outro.

— Vou pagar a conta — disse eu, enfim, e acho que teria recebido uma reação melhor se tivesse avisado a mesma coisa para um par de paredes.

Quando voltei do caixa, nenhum dos dois estava mais na mesa, o que eu honestamente devia ter esperado; com um suspiro, prometi a mim mesmo mandar textões chantagistas para forçá-los a se desculparem quando chegasse em casa. Chanyeol tinha mesmo ido embora — havia uma mensagem dele em meu celular com uma explicação que não me dei ao trabalho de ler —, enquanto Baekhyun, logo descobri, tinha se refugiado no banheiro para chorar.

Encostado na porta do banheiro, velei em silêncio os soluços dele por vários minutos, na dúvida entre me sentir burro e me sentir burro para um senhor caralho. Acabei optando pelo segundo. Meu corpo queimava com a vontade de interferir, mas como? Havia mesmo qualquer coisa a ser feita por qualquer pessoa, principalmente por mim, que fosse resolver a situação?  Minha mente não me oferecia alternativas além da própria verdade: o que eu, que não conseguia resolver nem mesmo minha própria vida, conseguiria fazer de diferença em uma situação que  _não tinha solução?_ Aquela não era uma batalha minha para que eu pudesse lutá-la.

Quando Baekhyun finalmente se calou, fui embora.

Chanyeol, Kyungsoo, Sehun e Baekhyun começaram a fazer todo tipo de programas como casais, mas como não participei da maior parte deles, não posso dizer muita coisa além de que me tornei o próprio cosplay da vela de sete dias. Aproximei-me mais de Luhan, consequentemente de Minseok, e mantivemos uma relação cordial de amizade até o ano seguinte, quando Luhan voltou para a China, dando o relacionamento por terminado, e Minseok me adotou como seu “calouro protegido” na faculdade, o que finalmente me deu coragem para chamá-lo para sair. Em semanas, estávamos namorando.

Como eu já disse, coincidentemente, nessa mesma época, meus dois amigos terminaram seus respectivos namoros. Ambos começavam o último ano do colégio e tinham sido colocados na mesma turma pela primeira vez em anos, o que, além de significar um tempo maior de convivência, também incluía o fato de que os dois inevitavelmente frequentariam as mesmas festas sem a minha presença para ser a peça mediadora da paz em qualquer instância — faculdade e namoro eram minhas prioridades naquele momento e elas monopolizavam meu tempo de uma forma que eu nunca pensara ser possível.

E é com esse contexto — eu distante, as circunstâncias obrigando os dois a se reaproximarem — que a gente chega às partes suculentas da história (finalmente, né?).

 

>><< 

 

O primeiro período se encontrava às vésperas de acabar e eu estava, com toda permissão dada a mim pela grosseria — se bem que, a essa altura, eu já falei palavrões o suficiente para essas formalidades serem desnecessárias —, com o cu na mão. Sendo bem doce e metafórico, poderia dizer que as provas finais se aproximavam com a velocidade e força de um trem bala enquanto eu era aquele caracolzinho mixuruca tentando atravessar de um lado para o outro dos trilhos a tempo. O quão fracassado seria pegar um exame especial no meu  _primeiro_ período de faculdade? Tinha a ligeira impressão de que meu orgulho não aguentaria aquele baque e com o passar dos dias, decidi que não estava disposto a pagar para ver; mandei uma mensagenzinha para meus amigos mais próximos explicando a situação e me isolei de todas as redes sociais por duas semanas, visando me dedicar unicamente ao ato de estudar como um condenado.

Se foi fácil? Não, não foi, mas teria sido mais difícil se Minseok não tivesse se dado ao trabalho de vir me ver toda noite para garantir que eu não estava me sobrecarregando — e também para passarmos um tempinho juntos. Na maior parte das noites, tudo que fazíamos era deitar juntos na cama e ficar conversando sobre absolutamente nada de importante, mas às vezes rolavam umas sessões de amasso inocente (tosse) que eram bastante efetivas em me desestressar e olha, eu nunca tinha estado tão apaixonadinho na minha vida. Dormia rindo pensando em Minseok, acordava rindo pensando nele também e nem a consciência de que eu estava agindo igual otário conseguia me parar. Fui vencendo as provas, uma a uma, em uma espécie de transe de amor: na noite da véspera da minha última e mais difícil avaliação final, meu maravilhoso namorado me pagou um boquete tão bom, mas tão bom, que cheguei à sala na manhã seguinte relaxadíssima (quase saltitante), fiz a prova enxergando nuvens rosa bebê e ainda consegui garantir uma nota alta no final das contas, um verdadeiro milagre garantido pelo poder do amor jovem e da boca de Minseok (amém).

Assim, passado o perigo, era a hora de retornar ao mundo conectado da internet.

Estava em casa, deitado em minha cama, quando decidi instalar todos os meus aplicativos de novo. Minha popularidade próxima de zero garantiu que minha ausência prolongada passasse batida em praticamente todas as redes sociais, o que me trouxe certo alívio: muitas notificações acumuladas eram fonte de ansiedade para mim. Havia uma janela de notificação extensa no Messenger, porém, franzi as sobrancelhas ao perceber que Baekhyun me adicionara a um grupo de mensagens — eu, que já afirmara só umas quinhentas vezes  _detestar grupos de mensagens com todas as minhas forças_ e que prometera cometer crimes de ódio se fosse colocado em um. Ele estava querendo morrer, era isso? Só podia ser. Abri o aplicativo, disposto a rodar a baiana no grupo antes de realizar minha saída triunfal rumo ao sossego das conversas individuais, mas, ao abrir a conversa, fui pego de surpresa pelo conteúdo das mensagens; de repente, eu já não estava tão indignado assim. Só... curioso.

 

_Byun Baekhyun adicionou você ao grupo Bichas Bonitas Jamais Serão Vencidas_

_Byun Baekhyun definiu seu apelido como Taeyeon_

_Byun Baekhyun definiu o apelido de Park Chanyeol como Sandara_

_Byun Baekhyun definiu o apelido de Kim Jongdae como Nicole_

 

**Taeyeon:** VIADAS a gnt quase n tem contato mais vamos conversarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

**Sandara:** Baek larga esse casa de vodka

**Sandara:** cara*

**Sandara:** copo**

 

_Taeyeon alterou o nome do grupo para Desculpe, eu estava bêbado_

_Taeyeon redefiniu seu apelido como Ressaca_

_Ressaca redefiniu pelido de Sandara como Responsável_

_Ressaca redefiniu o apelido de Nicole como Volta logo, ChenChen_

 

**Ressaca:** queria estar morta

**Ressaca:** Chanyeol me deixou para beber sozinho

**Responsável:** a gente fez uma promessa, lembra?

**Responsável:** só vou beber quando for maior de idade

**Ressaca:** eu não lembro nem do que eu fiz na noite passada cê acha que eu vou lembrar das merdas que eu falei há anos?

 

Essas primeiras conversas datavam de duas semanas antes, remetendo especificamente às madrugadas de sexta e sábado, e foram a única movimentação do grupo até que, na madrugada da sexta anterior — dá uma sacada nessas datas, não estou dando destaque nisso à toa —, novas mensagens voltaram a aparecer.

 

_Ressaca alterou o nome do grupo para Chanyeol está bebendo_

_Ressaca definiu seu apelido como Testemunhei mesmo_

_Testemunhei mesmo redefiniu o apelido de Responsável como Responsável de Taubaté_

_Testemunhei mesmo redefiniu o apelido de Volta logo, ChenChen como Essa daí tá morta já_

 

**Testemunhei mesmo:** vcs n vão acreditar que Park Chanyeol está fazendo um streaptease em cima da mesa

**Testemunhei mesmo:** que corpão ele tem

**Testemunhei mesmo:** opa eu n devia ter falado isso né

**Testemunhei mesmo:** risos

**Responsável de Taubaté:** Baek tem cinco minutos q eu desci da mesa

**Responsável de Taubaté:** tá com delay

**Responsável de Taubaté:** e tu tá aí se esfregando no Minho, n venha me julgar

**Testemunhei mesmo:** tá com inveja?

**Responsável de Taubaté:** talvez eu estojo

**Responsável de Taubaté:** esterco*

**Responsável de Taubaté:** esteja***

**Testemunhei mesmo:** então vem que eu esfrego em você também

 

Quanta ousadia... Arregalei os olhos para o telefone e comecei a rir. Todos aqueles apelidos, aquelas conversas bêbadas um pouco honestas demais... Por que tudo aquilo tinha resolvido acontecer  _justo_ quando eu tive que me isolar por duas semanas para estudar? Era um pouco de sacanagem que todas aquelas coisas interessantes ocorressem quando eu não podia testemunhá-las — mesmo através de aplicativos. Havia mais mensagens para ler a seguir, mas Minseok me ligou para combinarmos de sair e eu deixei aquilo um pouco de lado por hora; fiquei bem bonitinho para o meu namorado e esqueci o celular para que aproveitássemos nosso tempo juntos, só voltando a tê-lo em mãos quando já eram duas da manhã, Minseok já estava dormindo do meu lado na cama e eu não tinha nem sono, nem nada melhor para fazer. Continuei de onde tinha parado — a partir das mensagens da madrugada do sábado anterior.

 

_Testemunhei mesmo alterou o nome do grupo para Oppas de Igreja_

_Testemunhei mesmo redefiniu seu apelido como Me restaurei_

_Me restaurei redefiniu o apelido de Responsável de Taubaté como Está restaurada_

_Me restaurei redefiniu o apelido de Essa daí tá morta, já como Deus a tenha_

**Me restaurei:** eu n sei mto bem pq esse grupo q eu criei

**Me restaurei:** qnd tava chapado

**Me restaurei:** ainda existe, mas gostaria de avisar a todos q encontrei a luz

**Está restaurada:** Baek cria vergonha na sua capa

**Está restaurada:** cara* você tá com uma garrafa de whiskey na mão

**Está restaurada:** bebendo e embebedando a hwasa no protejo

**Está restaurada:** processo*

 

_Está restaurada alterou o nome do grupo para Baek sendo Hétero_

_Está restaurada redefiniu o apelido de Me restaurei como Beijou a Hwasa que eu vi_

 

**Está restaurada:** n sei muito bem o q ta acontrcedno

**Está restaurada:** Baek está beijando a hwasa gnt

**Está restaurada:** e estou com inveja

**Está restaurada:** ele nem gosta de mulher pq ela consegue e eu n?

**Está restaurada:** ele*********

**Beijou a Hwasa que eu vi:** n seja um mal perdedor

**Beijou a Hwasa que eu vi:** a gnt é amigo eu e ela

**Beijou a Hwasa que eu vi:** chan vc está bêbado para de falar que quer me beijar

**Beijou a Hwasa que eu vi:** cê me detesta lembra????????

**Está restaurada:** ah é

 

Aquelas eram as últimas mensagens da conversa. Não preciso dizer muita coisa, preciso? Acho que o conteúdo das mensagens fala por si só; meus dois amigos eram otários que se davam ao trabalho de manter o celular por perto enquanto enchiam a cara. Eu me lembro de ter avisado para eles que o primeiro mandamento dos cachaceiros é  _tirar o celular da vista, pelo bem da sua reputação,_ mas, aparentemente em todos os outros aspectos da nossa amizade, fui friamente ignorado; faz parte, não é mesmo?

Não era realmente da minha conta — tenho noção disso, autoconsciência sempre foi uma das minhas melhores qualidades (risos) —, mas, encarando a tela do celular, fui tomado por uma curiosidade de saber o que acontecia nessas festas; elas pareciam muito mais frequentes e loucas do que tinham sido as minhas próprias no ano anterior, onde todo mundo tomava suco de uva e algumas pessoas até se atreviam a levar os irmãos mais velhos de acompanhante — não que eu esteja reclamando, claro, foi graças a esse tipo de cara de pau que conheci Minseok, mas, ainda assim... Baseando-me no conteúdo das mensagens, só conseguia imaginar um ambiente completamente caótico onde todo mundo bebia  _muito_ e no fim, tudo virava putaria.

Curiosidade: conversas posteriores com meus amigos confirmaram que era exatamente isso, com o adicional não considerado por mim de muito choro e declarações honestas demais para serem feitas publicamente. Adolescentes são burros, não são? Enfim, seguindo com a história...

Fui distraído da minha linha de pensamento quando o smartphone vibrou na minha mão, anunciando que novas mensagens chegavam, dessa vez em tempo real. Posso dizer que sorri para a tela do meu celular igual a um serial killer sem parecer assustador? Pois foi exatamente isso que eu fiz. Ignore essa informação se ela te incomoda.

 

_Beijou a Hwasa que eu vi saiu do grupo_

_Está Restaurada adicionou Byun Baekhyun ao grupo_

_Beijou a Hwasa que eu vi saiu do grupo_

_Está Restaurada adicionou Byun Baekhyun ao grupo_

 

**Está Restaurada:** Baek, tem meses q ces n tão mais juntos

**Está Restaurada:** cria tipo

 

_Byun Baekhyun alterou o nome do grupo para Eu não sei o que eu to fazendo da minha vida_

 

Adendo meu aqui, bem rapidinho: eu também não fazia a menor ideia do que estava fazendo com a minha. Até hoje ainda não faço. Prossigamos).

 

_Byun Baekhyun definiu seu apelido como Me deixa em paz_

_Me deixa em paz retirou o apelido de Park Chanyeol_

_Me deixa em paz retirou o apelido de Deus a tenha_

 

**Me deixa em paz:** Chan, eu não pedi pra você vir me consolar

**Me deixa em paz:** me dá sossego

**Me deixa em paz:** e me devolve minha bebida

**Park Chanyeol:** Baek, vc ta tão bêbado, mas tão bêbado, q vc ta digitando td certo

**Park Chanyeol:** to com medo de vc atingir o de nirvana, sei lá

**Park Chanyeol:** para de me encarar feio do outro lado da sala, vamo embora

**Me deixa em paz:** eu só quero me deitar aqui nas coxas da Hwasa e sentir pena de mim

**Me deixa em paz:** me deixa em pas

**Kim Jongdae:** gente voltei às redes sociais passei nas provas obrigada por se preocuparem

**Kim Jongdae:** o que está acontecendo

**Me deixa em paz:** eu não me preocupei com você

**Park Chanyeol:** nem eu

**Kim Jongdae:** gente é só mentir não precisa dizer a verdade

**Kim Jongdae:** o que tá acontecendo alguém conta aí depressa

**Park Chanyeol:** Sehun arranshou um namorado novo

**Park Chanyeol:** lindoo pra caramhba o tal do Jongin

**Park Chanyeol:** Baek está abalado

**Me deixa em paz:** não estou abalado, só quero passs

**Me deixa em paz:** eu nem gostava dele direito

**Park Chanyeol:** entaso tá aí td murchyo pq

**Me deixa em paz:** porque ele deu sorte em uma coisa na qual eu tô falhando desde sempre

**Me deixa em paz:** não me coloquem de volta

 

_Me deixa em paz saiu do grupo_

_Park Chanyeol alterou o nome do grupo para eu não sei de mais nada_

_Park Chanyeol saiu do grupo_

 

Franzi as sobrancelhas para a tela do celular, tentando entender como as coisas tinham chegado àquele ponto — quer dizer, foi só eu participar do chat para ele morrer, seria apenas coincidência? —, mas as pálpebras começaram a pesar e rapidamente decidi que aquele assunto não merecia meus miolos queimados; excluí a conversa do histórico do aplicativo, larguei o celular no chão ao lado da cama, virei-me no colchão e enganchei meu corpo todinho no de Minseok, aproveitando-me da sensação de relaxamento que a presença — e cheiro, e gosto, e barulhinho da respiração também, eu estava apaixonado para caralho — dele me trazia para conseguir finalmente pegar no sono.

Quando acordei na manhã seguinte, havia uma notificação nova no meu telefone, dessa vez de um bate-papo privado iniciado por Baekhyun: “ _Chenchen, preciso conversar com você. Passo na sua casa depois do almoço, esteja lá.”._ A mensagem datava de algumas horas antes e julgando pelo modo como Baekhyun se dera ao trabalho de começar com maiúsculas, usar vírgulas e pontuar corretamente, eu podia dizer que o assunto era bem sério. Não querendo dizer que fiquei com cagaço, porque eu nem tinha feito nada, mas já dizendo que fiquei com cagaço, conferi o relógio, notando que já eram quase onze horas da manhã, suspirei com meus botões e me levantei da cama para me aprontar e ir embora, ciente de que, se eu não estivesse em casa para receber Baekhyun quando este chegasse, as coisas que já eram sérias poderiam ficar ainda piores.

As coisas que a gente não faz por amor...

 

 

 

— Olá, Chen.

Sendo bastante gentil, digo que Baekhyun parecia cansado; sendo verdadeiro, afirmo que já vi cadáveres mais formosos. Ele estava despenteado, um pouco pálido, fedia a álcool e obviamente não tinha dormido desde aquela conversa estranha de horas antes. A única coisa positiva do conjunto da obra que estava de pé na minha porta era o fato de que Baekhyun, a quem eu não via pessoalmente fazia quase um mês, tinha engordado naquele meio tempo; sabendo da tendência do meu amigo a ganhar e perder peso ao sabor dos próprios humores, eu sempre preferia vê-lo com um pouco de excesso a tê-lo próximo do anoréxico; já tinha acontecido em momentos particularmente estressantes de sua adolescência.

— Olá, Baek. — Dei espaço para que ele entrasse. — Você está ótimo. Nunca te vi em melhor estado.

— Haha — disse ele, dando de ombros, já indo direto para o meu quarto. — Me faz alguma coisa para comer. Tô faminto.

Intimidade é uma merda e quem disser o contrário está errado.

Mas tudo bem, meu amigo estava só o pó da rabiola e não custava nada fingir que eu sabia cozinhar, então botei o miojo e a água no micro-ondas e dediquei os cinco minutos de espera a pensar sobre qual o motivo que trouxera Baekhyun até ali. Quando éramos mais novos, ele costumava correr até mim sempre que tinha algum problema — como sou mais velho, acho que isso passava a ele uma sensação de segurança —, mas eu podia dizer que já fazia meses que aquilo não acontecia; se Baekhyun não viera me procurar nem mesmo quando terminara o namoro com Sehun, por que o faria meses depois ao reencontrá-lo e depois de admitir que nunca gostara de verdade dele? Não fazia muito sentido para mim, para ser honesto.

Eu não podia dizer que estava surpreso, porém; Baekhyun sempre fora uma força a ser reconhecida. Era difícil prever o que ele faria em determinadas situações porque meu amigo tinha a tendência involuntária de bagunçar com as expectativas dos outros, algo que, embora eu destaque que nem sempre fosse negativo, costumava assustar quem não o conhecia muito bem. Tirando o prato do micro-ondas e jogando o tempero no miojo, refleti que até mesmo eu me assustava com meu amigo às vezes; os anos tinham sim feito seu trabalho de me tornar uma pessoa habituada, mas Baekhyun conseguia ser mais forte que essas intimidades de tempos em tempos.

Baekhyun era um cara bem louco; sorte a dele que eu o amava mesmo assim.

— Ta aí o miojinho — disse a guisa de cumprimento ao entrar no quarto e dar de cara com um Baekhyun adormecido sobre minha cama, parecendo tão vulnerável que nem sequer consegui ficar bravo pelo fato de que ele me fizera perder tempo à toa. Apenas suspirei. — Tudo bem então, sem miojinho.

Guardei o prato de macarrão no micro-ondas, voltei ao meu quarto e me joguei ao lado de Baekhyun em minha cama por exatos cinco minutos antes de precisar me levantar para ligar o ventilador. Não era lá o mais quente dos dias, apesar de ser verão, mas eu detestava a sensação pegajosa do suor na minha pele e fazia todo tipo de pacto para não precisar lidar com ela. Ajustei o aparelho na velocidade mínima, posicionei-o para que o vento batesse em cima de onde eu estava deitado e voltei a fazer companhia para Baekhyun na cama, dessa vez disposto a ficar quieto e esperar meu amigo acordar para que eu pudesse ouvi-lo reclamar sobre o que quer que fosse. Havia uma notificação de Minseok no meu celular e sorri antes de abri-la, torcendo para que ele estivesse disponível para conversar comigo durante aquele período de espera.

Felizmente, ele estava. Que bom ter um namoradinho, não é mesmo? Conversamos durante horas e mal vi o tempo passar; quando finalmente ele precisou se despedir, já começava a anoitecer do lado de fora e Baekhyun estava acordado, completamente imóvel a não ser pelos olhos, que acompanhavam meus movimentos com desinteresse.

— Bom dia — sussurrei, escorregando na cama para que ficássemos rosto a rosto.

— Boa noite, eu acho — respondeu ele, espreguiçando-se. — Obrigado por me deixar dormir. Sacanagem eu vir aqui fazer isso na sua cama, mas ela é muito mais confortável.

— Feliz que você admite. — Cutuquei o nariz dele com o dedo. — Com fome?

— Bem, eu já estava faminto quando cheguei, né? Nem comi da sua comida. Desculpa.

— Não liga muito pra isso, você sabe que eu não sei nem ferver água direito. Fiz miojo. A essa altura ele já deve ter virado mingau, mas deve ter alguma coisa lá embaixo para você comer... Vou dar uma olhada.

Retornei com alguns biscoitos um pouco duros e um pedaço de pizza dormido que achei abandonado no forno, os quais Baekhyun comeu sem dedicar-lhes um segundo olhar ou uma reclamação. Assisti-lhe em silêncio.

— Então... — disse ele enfim. — Você desapareceu por duas semanas. Deu tudo certo?

— Acho que sim, dentro do possível.

— Passou em tudo?

— Passei. — Cerrei os olhos para ele. — Mas eu particularmente não acho que você veio aqui para perguntar sobre a minha vida universitária. Eu sei que você me ama, mas não a esse ponto. O que aconteceu?

Baekhyun suspirou.

— Nem eu sei dizer muito bem. Eu... — Deslizou a mão pelos cabelos. — Você leu no grupo. Ontem. O Sehun estava na festa da nossa turma.

— Com um namorado novo.

— Exatamente. Com um namorado novo. Eu não estava preparado para aquilo, eu...

— Mas por quê? Você não ficou exatamente abalado pelo término de vocês dois, ficou?

— Não! — exclamou ele, sobressaltando-se um pouco. — Não, não fiquei. A gente conversava muito, sabe? Eu meio que... menti sobre o motivo do nosso término. Eu não queria que o Chanyeol soubesse, mas... — Respirou fundo. — A gente não gostava  _realmente_ um do outro. O Sehun gostava desse tal de Jongin e inclusive já tinha dito isso para ele, mas aí foi rejeitado e o Jongin começou o namoro com uma menina, então o Sehun mudou de escola, me conheceu e... Bem, você viu o que aconteceu. Mais no fim do namoro a gente mais juntava para conversar do que para fazer qualquer outra coisa, aí terminamos...

Ergui as sobrancelhas. Por aquela eu não esperava.

— Por que você não falou a verdade para a gente?

— Eu já disse, o Chanyeol...

— O que tem ele? Ele não tinha o próprio namoro dele para preocupar?

— Não é isso! É que... — Baekhyun parecia estar brigando com as palavras. — A gente saía muito de casal. Muito. E eu via o quanto o Chanyeol e o Kyungsoo se gostavam. Quer dizer, dava para  _ver_ o amor no ar. Se o Kyungsoo não tivesse ido embora, os dois estariam juntos hoje, enquanto eu estava num relacionamento onde nem mesmo o meu  _namorado_ gostava de mim. Eu. Eu não queria admitir esse tipo de  _derrota_  para  _ele._

— E ver o Sehun ontem...

— Bem, ele conseguiu o que ele queria, né? Não fiquei com ciúme. Eu fiquei com  _inveja._ E eu nem sei por que, mas...

A essa altura, acho que a  _única_ pessoa que não sabia o porquê era o próprio Baekhyun, né? Eu pelo menos tinha uma boa noção do motivo e acho que vocês, depois de tudo o que contei, também devem ter. Fofo e lerdinho meu amigo, o amo muito (e zombo na cara dele na mesma medida, afinal, por que não?). 

— E por que você se preocupou tanto com o que o Chanyeol iria pensar se soubesse a verdade?

Baekhyun demorou alguns minutos para responder.

— É que eu percebi que, bem, eu conheço o Chanyeol desde... Desde sempre. Eu não tenho lembranças do tempo onde não existia Chanyeol na minha vida, são, sei lá, o quê? Doze anos. E eu de repente percebi que nós  _nunca_ fomos amigos nesse meio tempo. Somos seus amigos, sim, não nego, mas amigos um do outro? Nunca.

Baekhyun também poderia ter dito que a água é molhada que a informação seria igualmente nova para mim, mas, pelo bem da nossa amizade, consegui me impedir de revirar os olhos, sorrindo e pegando sua mão entre as minhas ao invés.

— E você, por acaso, já  _tentou?_ — O franzir de sobrancelhas dele foi resposta o suficiente. — Não, claro que não. Baekhyun, você se lembra de quando eu conheci vocês? Vocês dois brigando por aquele pacote de balas? — Ele sorriu e confirmou com a cabeça.  — Então. Era uma briga idiota por causa de uma coisa idiota que poderia facilmente ser resolvida por meio de uma conversa. Vocês eram crianças na época, então a gente entende, mas vocês simplesmente não amadureceram isso ao longo dos anos. Vocês continuaram brigando por coisas idiotas que poderiam ser resolvidas com diálogo, sabe? — Parei para respirar e organizar minhas ideias. — Resumindo: vocês nunca se deram ao trabalho de conhecer um ao outro. É claro que não são amigos, mas é só porque vocês  _não tentaram,_ saca?

— Como eu poderia? Precisei de anos só para me convencer que ele não me detestava!

— E eu posso dizer para você que foi recíproco! — atirei. — Como é que vocês dois conseguem ser tão burros? Pelo Deus que me rege! Vocês brigavam e brigavam e  brigavam e ainda assim não se desgrudavam: isso parece com ódio para você? Por que para mim não parece. De quem eu odeio, Baek, eu quero é  _distância._ Você não?

Observei-o tropeçar com as próprias palavras por quase dois minutos inteiros antes de conseguir formular uma frase coerente e argumentativa para sua réplica:

— Aí, eu não sei!

— Baek, olha bem no fundo dos meus olhos e finge que você está escutando a razão falar, tudo bem? Que se você lembrar que sou eu, você vai ignorar e não é isso que eu quero que você faça. — Ele abriu a boca para protestar, mas atropelei-o bem a tempo: — Eu não sei por que você ficou com inveja do Sehun ontem e eu não posso ajudar você nisso, mas em relação ao Chanyeol, que é o outro problema que te incomoda, eu posso dizer o seguinte: deixa de ser otário. Se você não quer ser amigo dele, então pare de chorar por causa disso. Se você quer, então vai lá  _e tenta, caralho._ Ele está na sua turma, vocês ficam bêbados nas mesmas festas, não pode ser tão difícil assim, pode? Se ele te morder ou for filho da puta com você, eu prometo matá-lo e esconder o corpo na casa do Minseok, mas olha, conheço vocês dois há dez anos e eu duvido  _muito_ que ele vá fazer isso.

— Você coloca muita fé nele, não?

— É porque eu o conheço melhor que você. Provavelmente conheço você mais do que você mesmo, também. Seu talento não é conhecer pessoas, né, Baek? — provoquei, vendo-o rir para mim e rindo de volta. — Não tem por que complicar uma coisa que é tão simples, tem? Por favor, doze anos e vocês ainda nessa mexida, eu tô ficando muito velho para isso.

— Você sempre foi velho demais pra sua própria idade, Chen.

Era verdade mesmo, então por que discordar? Dei de ombros e resolvi que chegava de insistir naquele assunto. Fomos assistir um filme na sala, minha mãe se unindo a nós no sofá tão logo quando chegou do serviço e nos despedimos assim que os créditos rolaram na tela; já beiravam nove horas da noite, afinal e embora Baekhyun morasse literalmente no fim da minha rua, não era lá muito confiável ficar zanzando por ali sozinho à noite.

— Prometo pensar no que você disse, tudo bem? — prometeu-me ele ao fechar a porta.

E eu acreditei, viu? Botei uma fé do caramba  nele, que isso, naquele momento eu confiaria até minha vida em Byun Baekhyun, porque, nossa, que cara  _confiável da porra._

Tá, já deu para entender que eu não tava nem um pouco crente nisso, né?

Felizmente, mordi a língua.

 

Duas semanas depois, era sábado à tarde e eu estava beijando meu namorado, aquele lindão da porra, com bastante entusiasmo (se é que me entendem) quando meu telefone tocou pela primeira vez, uma arma enviada diretamente do inferno para atrapalhar meu momento de felicidade com Minseok. Fui tomado por aquela coceirinha de vontade de, sei lá, atender a ligação ou pelo menos silenciá-la, mas resisti às tentativas do demônio com bastante firmeza ao escorregar minhas mãos pelas costas de Minseok, embrenhá-las por debaixo do tecido da blusa e arranhar suas costas, ouvindo-o gemer em minha boca. Celular, que celular? Minseok me puxou pela bunda para sentar em seu colo e eu até consegui fingir que os “up and up ah-ah” da intro de Pandora eram trilha sonora de algum filme pornô de quinta categoria por algum tempo, empenhado em me esfregar em meu namorado de um jeito nem um pouco cristão. Nós nunca iríamos transar ali — minha mãe estava no andar debaixo —, mas eu estava firme na minha ideia de bancar o desentupidor de pia e grudar minha boca na de Minseok até que nós dois morrêssemos sem oxigênio e fiquei muito irritado ao ser obrigado a desistir dela quando meu celular tocou pela quarta vez seguida.

Grunhi, desvencilhei meu corpo de Minseok e praguejei durante todo o caminho de três passos até o outro lado do quarto, onde se encontrava meu guarda-roupa e dentro dele, meu celular. O identificador de chamadas dedurava Park Chanyeol como o desgraçado empata-foda, respirando fundo, jurei que naquele dia teríamos brotos de bambu Chanyeol temperados com dor e tortura para o jantar.

Troquei um olhar com Minseok, todo despenteado e ofegante em cima da minha cama e incitado pela visão do que eu estava perdendo, atendi à chamada, decidindo colocá-la no viva-voz após um segundo de hesitação. Antiético? Sim, provavelmente, mas naquele momento eu estava movido pela convicção de que otários inconvenientes não mereciam privacidade; cheguei até mesmo a desejar que Chanyeol dissesse alguma coisa muito constrangedora para que eu pudesse zombar dele depois.

— Oi.

—  _Chen?_

— Não, Chanyeol, o bicho-papão. O que você quer?

—  _Esperava uma recepção mais gentil._

_—_  Tu estragou um momento com meu namorado. Fala logo o que você quer, assombração.

Escutei Minseok dar uma risadinha.

—  _Ai, desculpa, eu..._

_—_ Chanyeol, se você não falar o que você quer nos próximos três segundos, vou desligar na sua cara e bloquear seu número. Três...

—  _Preciso conversar com você. Eu...  eu tô com um problema._

Vocês também pensam que estava na hora de eu começar a cobrar pela hora da consulta? Eu estava achando.

— O que o Baekhyun fez dessa vez, Chanyeol?

—  _Espera, eu não... Como você sabe tem a ver com Baekhyun?_

Revirei meus olhos com tanta força que tive a impressão, por um breve instante, de ter enxergado a pele da parte de trás da minha cabeça; Minseok riu alto dessa vez.

— Chanyeol, alguém do nosso grupo de amigos precisa ser inteligente. Se não vai ser nem você, nem o Baekhyun, quem sobra? — Respirei fundo, massageando a ponte do meu nariz com os dedos e pensando o que eu tinha feito para merecer aquilo. — Vem pra minha casa, então, bala perdida, mas vem depressa, antes que eu mude de ideia e te recepcione com um tiro. Você tem cinco minutos.

Desliguei na cara dele para maior efeito dramático e encarei o telefone como se este fosse criar tentáculos e me engolir por uns bons dois minutos antes de Minseok chamar minha atenção, piscando para mim ao abrir os braços em um convite que não me fiz de rogado ao aceitar. Caminhei até a cama, sentei-me entre as pernas de Minseok e apoiei as costas em seu tronco, sentindo-me ser envolvido em um abraço frouxo enquanto vários beijinhos eram deixados no topo da minha cabeça.

— Qual o problema, afinal?

— Não faço a menor ideia. Provavelmente envolve Baekhyun e Chanyeol não dando certo, para variar. Eles sempre correm pra cima de mim quando acontece.

— Você quer que eu vá embora?

— Não, pode ficar. Ele interrompeu meu momento, não sou obrigado a ficar dando privacidade para ninguém.

— Chen, não seja infantil. A gente está sempre passando algum tempo juntos, não é como se ele estivesse te privando de alguma experiência rara — argumentou Minseok, descansando o queixo em meu ombro. — Se você achar melhor, eu posso perfeitamente ir embora. Nós já vamos sair juntos mais tarde, então você vai ter sossego para conversar o que quer que seja necessário com ele.

— Sei que você não vê problema em ir embora, mas eu realmente acho que é melhor você ficar. Eu estou dando os mesmos conselhos para esses dois tem anos e  _ninguém me escuta._ Talvez com você, que não é assim tão próximo, jogando as verdades na cara, Chanyeol escute. Eu já perdi as esperanças de botar algum juízo na cabeça desses meninos.

Minseok bufou contra meu pescoço, rindo ao notar o modo como meu corpo reagiu em um arrepio.

— Tudo bem, tudo bem. Mas, Chen, eu nem faço ideia do que se trata a situação!

— Você é inteligente. Na hora que ele abrir a boca, provavelmente vai sacar sem nem precisar pensar muito. Está bem na cara, só os dois não percebem, porque são  _burros._

_—_ Você não coloca muita fé nos seus amigos...

— Não coloco mesmo e a hora que ele chegar, você vai entender por que. Já vou até preparar o humor...

Virei a cabeça para beijá-lo mais um pouco, disposto a aproveitar aqueles últimos minutos de sossego, e fiz bem: na altura em que Chanyeol entrou em meu quarto, parecendo desconfortável e desengonçado, meu corpo estava formigando com um prazerzinho gostoso e eu até cheguei a oferecer alguma coisa parecida com um sorriso para meu amigo ao cumprimentá-lo:

— Então, gafanhoto, pode ir desembuchando. O que houve?

— Ah...

Chanyeol hesitou e alguma coisa na imagem dele parado em minha porta, as mãos enfiadas nos bolsos, dançando os olhos entre eu e Minseok enquanto parecia calcular cuidadosamente o que diria a seguir conseguiu adoçar meu coração. Endireitei-me na cama e lhe enviei um novo sorriso, mais honesto dessa vez, indicando-lhe um espaço vazio com alguns tapinhas no colchão.

— Minseok promete com a vida usar a presença dele aqui apenas para ajudar ou então ficar calado ouvindo, te prometo — garanti-lhe, vendo-o relaxar o corpo, sorrir um pouquinho e se sentar junto a nós em cima da cama. — Ele tem muito mais noção do que eu e você. Sabe como é, né? Gente velha tem mais experiência para compartilhar.

— Vou fingir que não ouvi isso, Chen.

Chanyeol riu.

— Desculpa atrapalhar. Eu vivo me esquecendo que você agora tem...

— Vida? Que agora eu tenho vida? Fique tranquilo, eu vivo me esquecendo também. — A expressão dele foi algo impagável de ver; é nessas horas que eu lamento minha total falta de habilidade com desenho. Simplesmente não dá para conseguir justiça ao sem graça do meu amigo com palavras, mas se for para usar uma analogia, era algo bem próximo da expressão que cachorrinhos fazem quando você simula jogar alguma coisa, eles têm todo o trabalho de ir lá buscar e, no fim, descobrem que não há nada para ser recolhido: decepção pura. — Fique tranquilo, Yeol, eu sei o que vocês dois costumam pensar de mim e isso felizmente não me magoa. O que o Baekhyun fez, afinal? Você não teria dado ao trabalho de vir aqui buzinar na minha cabeça por qualquer outra pessoa.

Minseok riu silenciosamente contra meus cabelos, as vibrações de seu peito reverberando pelos espaços onde nossos corpos se encostavam, e apertei sua mão com força em forma de advertência.

— Eu não sei por que, mas você  _já_ saber que eu vim falar sobre o Baek me deixa preocupado. Eu. — A expressão de Chanyeol era dolorida e, após um ou dois minutos de silêncio, ele cuspiu tudo de uma vez só como se isso fosse a chave para alguma espécie de alívio, mal se preocupando em respirar no intervalo entre uma palavra e outra: — O Baek anda estranho ultimamente. Muito alegre, muito sorridente, muito, sei lá, esquisito? Ele me chama para almoçar e pede para fazer trabalho em dupla comigo e divide o lanche comigo e senta comigo no intervalo e vem conversar comigo nas festas e isso nunca aconteceu antes.. E ele até me chamou no privado para conversar e eu meio que dei nele um vácuo de uns cinco dias porque eu não sabia o que responder e eu não estou entendendo mais nada. Você sabe o que está acontecendo com ele? É alguma espécie de aposta?

Foi necessário toda a minha força mental — que, depois de uma década convivendo com aqueles dois, era digna de nota — para me impedir de esconder a cara na palma da minha mão ou de plantar uma tapona bem dada na nuca de Chaneyol. Por um lado, era bom que Baehyun estivesse seguindo meu conselho, para variar — sou justo e reconheço os acertos de meus amigos quando estes resolvem acontecer na frequência decenal de hábito —, mas, por outro, era frustante notar que, enquanto eu conseguia fazer que um deles desse dois passos para frente, o outro me inventasse de dar dez passos para trás e foder com todo o esquema.

Aquilo só podia ser um jogo com a minha determinação.

— É mesmo, Chanyeol? — adiantou-se Minseok, deslizando as mãos por meus braços e me encarando de maneira significativa quando me virei em sua direção. Abrindo meu dicionarizinho de olhares de Minseok guardado bem aqui na memória, posso traduzir para vocês que ele estava solicitando o controle da situação, o qual cedi com uma respiração profunda e um fechar de olhos. Se Chanyeol não escutasse nem a Minseok, com sua voz calma, paciência infinita e argumentos sólidos, seria finalmente a hora de lavar minhas mãos. — Para mim, parece só que ele está tentando se aproximar de você. Por que seria uma aposta?

— Isso parece ser o tipo de coisa que o Baekhyun faria.

— É mesmo? Eu não cheguei a conversar muitas vezes com nenhum de vocês dois, mas ele me parece um ótimo menino. Um pouco falante demais, mas não é como se isso fosse um grande defeito... Por que ele faria isso com você?

— Bem, eu sempre achei que ele não gostava muito de mim, então...

— Por quê?

— Os dois se conhecem tem uns doze anos — intrometi-me, sentindo a obrigação de oferecer algum esclarecimento. — E discutiram a vida inteira, geralmente por coisas bem idiotas, mas também nunca conseguiram ficar muito tempo um longe do outro. Tá aí o porquê.

— É, é basicamente isso, mas escutar o Chen falando assim faz a situação parecer meio idiota...

Talvez por que a situação  _fosse ridiculamente idiota?_ Só talvez? E isso porque estou sendo gentil?

— Ignore o Chen, ele está de mau humor e está fazendo isso para implicar com você. Comporte-se, Chen. — Minseok me cutucou na barriga algumas vezes e eu abri os olhos, fazendo um bico unicamente pelo teatro antes de sorrir para Chanyeol e desenhar um “desculpe-me” mudo com os lábios. — Muito bem. Se você confirma que o que o Chen falou está correto, Chanyeol, então eu até consigo entender que você pense que o Baekhyun te deteste, mas eu não acho que isso seja verdade. Eu não conheço muito bem vocês, mas olha, a vida real não é um filme colegial; geralmente, aqui, quando duas pessoas se detestam, elas não ficam de muita agarração uma com a outra. Quanto mais distância, melhor.

Lembram que eu disse basicamente a  _mesma_ coisa para o Baekhyun? Sintonia de casal é uma coisa linda, morram de inveja.

— É... — Chanyeol mordeu o polegar algumas vezes, parecendo pensativo. — É só que é estranho. Ele nunca foi assim comigo. A gente só interagia quando o Chen estava perto, mas agora ele vem me procurar lá na escola e isso é bem estranho, porque ele tem as amigas dele lá, ele não precisa vir me procurar, se é de ficar sozinho que ele tem medo. E eu também tenho meus amigos, então ele não precisa ter pena de mim. Só não faz  _sentido,_ sabe?

Nunca a cena de eu estrangulando alguém com requintes de crueldade tinha parecido tão prazerosa, eu agradeci por ser meu namorado o coitado a conduzir a conversação; sem ter que pensar em uma resposta, minha única preocupação foi respirar fundo várias vezes para me impedir de fazer alguma besteira. Minseok beijou o topo da minha cabeça.

— Não faz sentido se você pensar que a única motivação de Baekhyun para fazer isso é negativa. Mas por que seria? Para mim, parece só que ele está querendo se aproximar de você e isso é bastante positivo. Você tem algo contra ele?

A resposta veio de imediato, nem um segundo de hesitação:

— Claro que não!

— Ele se aproximar de você é algo que te deixa desconfortável?

— Não!

— Ele está sendo invasivo com seu espaço pessoal ou está sendo inconveniente com você?

— Não, claro que não.

— Quando vocês interagem, você tem a impressão de que ele está fazendo hora com a sua cara ou rindo de você?

— Não...

A cada “não” respondido, Chanyeol murchava um pouquinho, um espetáculo mais bonito do que certos pores do sol cinematográficos; considerei até mesmo puxar uma salva de palmas para prestigiá-lo.

— Então, Chanyeol, eu acho que ele só está querendo se aproximar mesmo e não tem nada de errado nisso, tem?

— Não, mas... Sei lá. É estranho ter uma conversa amigável com ele depois de a gente se engalfinhar por tantos anos. Ele nem me chama mais de dumbo!

Minseok riu.

— Ainda bem, não? Esse tipo de apelido é coisa de criança e vocês não precisam mais disso. São adultos agora.

_Eu_ particularmente tinha minhas dúvidas a respeito disso. Para falar a verdade, tenho até hoje, mas enfim...

— A gente conseguiu falar de maneira civilizada sobre 2ne1, eu quase senti falta dele xingando a Bom de cabrita desmamada. Agora ele reconhece que ela tem um timbre único. Ele até concordou comigo que a Sandara é bonita pra caramba! — Baekhyun jogando baixo, aprovei. — Depois dessa eu até fui obrigado a dizer que a Taeyeon é bonitinha. Mas eu ainda prefiro a Hyoyeon. — Chanyeol sorriu consigo si mesmo. — Enfim, eu não vou dizer que acho essa situação toda ruim, porque não acho, mas se ele realmente quer se aproximar de mim, por que fazer isso logo agora, depois de tanto tempo?

Como duas pessoas jovens, inteligentes e divertidas conseguiam ficar tão retardadas no que dizia a respeito de uma a outra? Quem via Chanyeol resolvendo fórmulas matemáticas e tocando músicas de olhos fechados no violão nunca imaginaria que ele seria capaz de fazer aquele tipo de pergunta idiota; quem via Baekhyun, praticamente dono do coral do colégio e uma das pessoas mais espertas que estudava ali, muito menos. Era tão frustrante que chegava a um nível de quase agonia.

— Isso é algo que você vai ter que perguntar para ele, não? — Minseok deu uma risadinha. — Mas, se quiser meu palpite, vou usar uma frase que o Chen usa bastante, acho que ela se encaixa bem: as pessoas precisam ficar inteligentes alguma hora, não?

Chanyeol riu.

— Acho que é só deixar rolar então, né? — Nossa, Chanyeol, parabéns, chegou a essa conclusão sozinho após quantos anos de pesquisa? — Tá mais claro para mim agora. Obrigado. Vou indo, viu?

Endireitei-me na cama.

— Espera. Você  _literalmente_ veio aqui  _só_ para encher o saco por causa de um problema idiota desses? É sério, Chanyeol?

— Ah... Sim? Você é meu amigo, quem mais eu devo preocupar quando tenho essas dúvidas? Eu moro bem na sua rua, é só andar dois minutos e já tô na sua casa. — Ele se levantou e sorriu de lado para mim. — Se bem que agora eu não preciso mais de você... Tenho seu namorado, ele me dá conselhos muito melhores. Tchauzinho!

— Seu ingrato filho de uma égua, você não volte mais na minha casa! — xinguei, ouvindo-o gargalhar enquanto caminhava até a porta. — Pode fingir que eu não existo e tira o olho do meu namorado, eu cheguei primeiro!

A porta se fechou e por um ou dois minutos, ninguém no quarto disse nada. Eu estava meio puto com os disparates ouvidos  — um jeitinho gentil de dizer que eu fiquei ligeiramente fora de mim —, mas a combinação do sossego com algumas respirações profundas foi o suficiente para mandar minha indignação embora. Eu ainda tinha horas pela frente para ficar com Minseok, afinal, e não seria nada inteligente deixar uma implicância infantil como aquela estragar meu dia.

Deixei para castigá-lo no futuro ao utilizar todo o material da conversa com Minseok como uma valiosa arma de chantagem emocional contra meu amigo. Faço isso até hoje e me sinto ótimo toda vez que acontece; sabe como é, se a vingança é um prato que a gente come frio, logo ela é um sorvete, e eu adoro sorvete.

— Você bem que disse que estava óbvio — disse Minseok enfim, descendo a pontinha do nariz pela curva do meu pescoço para deixar uma trilha de beijinhos no meu ombro. — Baekhyun está apaixonado por ele também?

— Eu disse que você ia perceber bem depressa. Sim, ele está — murmurei, me sentindo mole e relaxado. — Tem algum tempo que desconfio disso, mas nos últimos tempos, tem ficado mais na cara. Só os dois não percebem. Estou velho demais para isso. Não tenho mais a mesma paciência de antes.

— Tem muito tempo que eles estão nessa mexida?

— Só desde que eu os conheço. Isso faz, sei lá, uns dez anos?

— Hmmm... — Ele apertou os braços ao meu redor e suspirou. — Acho que, a essa altura, eu teria perdido a paciência também.

E quem não teria, não é mesmo?

 

Não contarei para vocês todos os detalhes das interações entre Chanyeol e Baekhyun após a conversa na minha casa. Não por má vontade — minha sede para saber como as coisas se desenrolariam era grande, sempre fui um cara curioso —, mas porque praticamente não os vi pessoalmente nos meses que se seguiram; o segundo período da faculdade começou alguns dias depois e com o estágio conseguido por mim em uma escola de música, meus dias se tornaram muito atarefados. Mal tinha tempo para respirar às vezes, quem dirá para ficar vigiando meus amigos de perto.

Entretanto, não chego a esse ponto da história de mãos vazias. Se não tenho experiências assistidas por mim para noticiar, tenho, porém, o arquivo do chat grupal que eles ressuscitaram em um final de semana bêbado para deixarem morrer na segunda-feira, seguindo basicamente a mesma dinâmica do finado chat anterior. Eu não tinha tempo para ficar visualizando aquelas coisas — quem precisasse de mim que me procurasse em privado! —, mas me mantive dentro do grupo mais por curiosidade do que por qualquer outra coisa. Eu torcia pela felicidade dos meus amigos, afinal, por mais burros que fossem: vi no chat uma forma de ficar sabendo caso o álcool engatilhasse alguma espécie de milagre na relação dos dois.

Não custava sonhar, né?

Não vou mostrar as mensagens todas, tem muita coisa realmente inútil envolvida, mas alguns finais de semana bêbados de ambos valem certo destaque; acompanhando o desenvolvimento do relacionamento de ambos, vinham os títulos dos chats, os apelidos e as conversas entre eles. Com base nesse material, fica bem fácil justificar os eventos que narrarei a seguir — os divisores de águas dessa droga de história que não acaba nunca. Já arrependi de ter começado a contar esse troço, estou vivendo todas essas raivas de novo...

 

_Park Chanyeol alterou o nome do grupo para Às quartas-feiras, usamos rosa_

_Park Chanyeol definiu seu apelido como Aaron Samuels_

_Aaron Samuels definiu o apelido de Byun Baekyun como Regina George_

**Regine George:** achei q vc detestasse esse filme

**Aaron Samuels:** eu fignia ser etéreo na época

**Aaron Samuels:** *etílico

**Aaron Samuels:** hétero**

**Regina George:** e pq eu sou a regina?

**Aaron Samuels:** pq eu sou o aaruon

**Regina Geoge:** tá querendo levar um chifre?

**Aaron Samuels:** vc nunca mr trairia

 

_Byun Baekhyun alterou o nome do grupo para Bêbadas bonitas_

_Byun Baekhyun definiu seu apelido como Ombros Largos_

_Byun Baekhyun definiu o apelido de Park Chanyeol como Nariz Grande_

**Nariz Grande:** Baek eu dissr pra vc larga essa tequila

**Nariz Grande:** vc está dizendo besteiras

**Ombros Largos:** vc está muito pervertido

**Ombros Largos:** vc tem um narigão mesmo

**Nariz Grande:** mas n e isso q vc quer dizer

**Nariz Grande:** n venha bancar o inconente

**Nariz Grande:** incoerente*

**Nariz Grande:** inocente*

**Ombros Largos:** sou uma religiosa

**Nariz Grande:** n sei de que religiao

**Ombros Largos:** dessa sua boca linda

**Nariz Grande:** desestimulado do caramba

**Nariz Grande:** desconcertado*

**Nariz Grande:** desempregado**

**Nariz Grande:** dissimulado********

 

_Park Chanyeol alterou o nome do grupo para Baek é um cagão_

_Park Chanyeol definiu o apelido de Byun Baekyun como cagão_

 

**cagão:** olá gostaria de n ser arrasado desse jeito

**Park Chanyeol:** era só ter dado um beijinho

**Park Chanyeol:** só unzinho

**Park Chanyeol:** na pessoa mais bonita da sala

**Park Chanyeol:** uma aposta boba dessas e vc me arrega

**cagão:** tds aqui são feios

**cagão:** eu que n vou trocar saliva com gente feia

**Park Chanyeol:** n acredito que fui chamado de feio assim na cara dura

**cagão:** vc não estava na sala na hora rsrsrsrs

**cagão:** eles disseram q eu tinha q escolher alguém da sala

**Park Chanyeol:** o q isso significa?

**cagão:** se vc num sabe, eu tbm n sei

 

_Byun Baekhyun alterou o nome do grupo para Festa Louca para Caralho_

_Byun Baekhyun definiu seu apelido como Vi o Batman_

_Vi o Batman definiu o apelido de Park Chanyeol como Traíra do caralho_

 

**Vi o Batman:** n acredito q vc n veio nessa festa

**Vi o Batman:** n acredito

**Vi o Batman:** traição de onde menos se espera

**Traíra do caralho:** to com preguiça

**Vi o Batman:** rolou sete minutos no paraíso

**Vi o Batman:** no closet da Jessica

**Vi o Batman:** vc perdeeeeeeeeeeeeu

**Vi o Batman:** minha boca tá dormente

**Traíra do caralho:** legal que ce me chamou pra dizer isso

**Traíra do caralho:** não quero saber, obrigado

**Vi o Batman:** mas foi o Taemin

**Traíra do caralho:** tá bom tu pode beijar até sua mão se você quiser

**Traíra do caralho:** o que não significa que eu quero sabe

**Vi o Batman:** vc é chato qnd tá sóbrio

**Traíra do caralho:** tá bom, Baekhyun, volta pra sua festa

**Traíra do caralho:** amanhã tu joga na minha cara tudo o que você fez, beleza?

**Traíra do caralho:** beleza vou silenciar o telefone fui

 

_Park Chanyeol trocou o nome do grupo para Beijo devia ser que nem copo de água_

 

**Park Chanyeol:** n acredito q a Qian n me quis

**Byun Baekhyun:** me surpreende vc ter se dado ao trabalho de tentar

**Byun Baekhyun:** Chanyeol ela é lésbica

**Park Chanyeol:** droga

**Park Chanyeol:** só queria um beijinho

**Park Chanyeol:**  seria pedir demais?

**Byun Baekhyun:** hm

**Byun Baekhyun:** vem cá que eu te dou um

 

Diante desse histórico bêbado e festeiro, não fiquei nada surpreso quando, lá pelo início de novembro, Baekhyun, o burro, tenha se dado ao trabalho de ir até a minha faculdade almoçar comigo unicamente para fazer a seguinte pergunta:

— Como você sabe que você está apaixonado por alguém?

Quis soltar fogos de artifício? Quis. Talvez começar a dançar no meio do refeitório? Sim, com certeza. Uma pena a vida adulta privar a gente desses prazeres meio loucos, né? Tive que me contentar com uma reação mais aceita socialmente como, por exemplo, um erguer de sobrancelhas.

— Bem... Eu só tenho o Minseok de experiência real para contar, o que não é muito, mas... Sei lá. Você pensa na pessoa o tempo inteiro, quer ficar o tempo inteiro com a pessoa... Durante o seu dia, você começa a medir sua vida a partir daquela pessoa. Por exemplo, quando eu bebo esse suco de laranja, eu sempre lembro que Minseok o detesta e isso me faz rir. Ás vezes você sente vontade de matar a pessoa, mas aí você lembra o quanto estaria na merda sem ela e a vontade logo passa. A pessoa te faz bem, ficar perto dela te dá uma sensação boa, uma paz de espírito? Tem a atração sexual, também. Sentir vontade de beijar, abraçar, morder, enfim, depende de qual for seu fetiche...

— Ah. — Ele arregalou os olhos, apertando as mãos nervosamente uma contra a outra. — Isso tudo junto?

— Nem tudo. Acho que cada um tem seu próprio jeito de se apaixonar, não? Tô falando o que eu sinto.

— E isso aparece assim, do nada?

— Bem, acho que não do nada, né? De novo pegando o Minseok de exemplo: eu era interessado nele desde o começo. Quando a gente começou a conversar, aí esse interesse evoluiu para uma paixão. Eu não acredito que essas coisas apareçam de uma hora para a outra; antes mesmo da gente perceber, o sentimento já está ali, mas às vezes a gente ignora ele por muito tempo. Às vezes disfarça com ódio, às vezes com amizade...

Jongdae super discreto em sua função de induzir Baekhyun a uma conclusão específica; mais discreto que eu, só um elefantinho de patins usando um tutu rosa-neon, mesmo. O resto só tenta.

Baekhyun mordeu o lábio inferior algumas vezes e provavelmente se cansou de passar a mão pelos próprios cabelos, parecendo nervoso e assustado ao finalmente perguntar:

— Então tem como você passar um tempo apaixonado por alguém sem perceber?

Sorri largo.

— Sim, sim. Tem sim.

 

Essa conversa foi um sinal de esperança, sim, mas eu já estava calejado o suficiente para não bancar o iludido e esperei resignadamente que as coisas voltassem ao ritmo dois passos para frente, três para trás de sempre. Fui surpreendido, assim, pelo modo como as coisas começaram a se encaminhar e dar certo do nada: dois dias depois, apenas, Chanyeol deitou-se ao meu lado em minha cama, ofegante como quem acaba de correr uma maratona, para admitir em um sussurro mortificado:

— Quero beijar Baekhyun até nós dois morrermos sufocados e não sei o que fazer.

Era sábado, o relógio indicava oito horas da manhã, mas eu estava tão feliz com aquela confissão que nem sequer consegui me obrigar a ficar bravo; apenas me virei na cama, dei um peteleco no nariz de Chanyeol e perguntei, no mesmo tom:

— E por que você não beija?

— Eu não sei se ele também quer. Tem hora que eu acho que ele quer, tem hora que eu acho que ele não quer... Isso tá me deixando meio confuso.

— Já experimentou perguntar para ele?

Pude ver que ele não esperava essa sugestão.

— Ah... Não?

— Então como é que você vai descobrir se ele quer ou não te beijar?

— Chen, você está com muito sono para pensar direito. Não posso chegar nele e perguntar isso!

— Claro que você pode! — Espreguicei-me. — É só um beijo, afinal, não? Se ele disser não, isso não vai atrapalhar em nada a amizade de vocês, vai? Beijo é beijo, não é como se você estivesse apaixonado por ele, é?

Retiro o que eu disse: acho que sou sim mais discreto que aquela elefantinha em rosa-neon. Olha essa sutileza! Dá gosto de ver.

— Ah... — Ele hesitou. — Acho que é aí que mora o problema...

— Ah, por quê? Não é só um beijo que você quer?

Esse cinismo também, hmm, que delícia.

— Sim, eu quero o beijo, mas... Eu acho que eu tô apaixonado por ele. Acho que eu  _sempre_  fui apaixonado por ele. Eu tô completamente na merda, Chen.  Totalmente e completamente. — Sorri para ele, que franziu as sobrancelhas para mim em resposta: — Você não está surpreso... — Neguei com a cabeça. — Você já sabia. — Confirmei com entusiasmo, vendo-o esconder o rosto entre as mãos. — Meu Deus. Eu sempre fui tão óbvio assim?

— Bem, nem sempre, só em noventa por cento do tempo — consolei-o, tentando manter o tom gentil apesar da minha vontade de começar a gritar igual uma hiena histérica em plena oito e meia da manhã de sábado. — Mas o importante é admitir para a gente mesmo o que a gente sente, não? Alguma hora ou outra. Mesmo que demore alguns anos. Não é mesmo?

— Você não está fazendo eu me sentir melhor.

— Ainda bem. Não era essa a intenção — ri ao ouvi-lo grunhir contra a palma da própria mão. — O que você vai fazer com essa informação?

— Morrer de coração partido ao ver Baekhyun se apaixonar por um cara mais bonito do que eu?

Revirei os olhos.

— Não, essa daí está fora de questão. Que tal contar para ele?

— Eu já disse que eu  _não posso fazer isso!_

— É claro que você pode. E deve. Baekhyun passou metade da vida achando que você detestava ele por sei lá que motivo; agora que o que você sente é positivo, por que não contar a ele? Mesmo se ele te rejeitar, tenho certeza que ele ainda vai ficar feliz pela sua sinceridade. E, se você gosta mesmo dele, vai querer vê-lo feliz, não?

— Mas a gente finalmente está dando certo depois de anos, fico com medo de abrir o bocão e estragar tudo.

— É um risco — admiti. — Mas olha, você quer saber o que eu acho? — Chanyeol confirmou com a cabeça, parecendo pequeno e vulnerável de repente. — Eu acho que é um risco bem pequeno. Conheço vocês dois, lembra? E não é de ontem, é de  _anos._ Eu sei que vocês adoram ignorar tudo o que eu falo por que, sei lá, deve ser engraçado me ver falando sozinho, mas acredita em mim quando eu digo que vai dar tudo certo. — Ele olhava para mim quase sem piscar. — Se você contar para o Baek e ele for escroto com você, eu te dou um sorvete. Se você contar e der tudo certo, te pago dois sorvetões. Que tal?

— Você acha que vai conseguir me comprar com  _sorvete,_ Chen? Sério?

— Acho e vou.

Chanyeol deu um sorrisinho.

— Fechado, então.

 

Uma ou duas semanas depois, eu estava na casa de Minseok, nós dois deitados de conchinha assistindo Titanic pela milésima vez — eu simplesmente não resistia a imitar a Celine Dion e/ou xingar a Rose de todos os nomes sempre que possível — quando meu celular começou a vibrar de onde estava jogado no tapete da sala. Até considerei ignorá-lo — estava chegando na cena onde o Jack deveria ter jogado a Rose dentro d’água ao invés de segurá-la! —, mas, depois de quase dois minutos de vibrações quase ininterruptas, comecei a ficar intrigado; estaria algum otário mandando uma letra por mensagem para floodar minhas notificações daquele jeito? Já tinha acontecido (Chanyeol o meliante, inclusive).

— Alguém deve estar precisando  _muito_ de você, Chenchen — bocejou Minseok, espreguiçando-se dentro do aperto de meus braços. — Por que você não visualiza? Pode ser sério.

— Vou perder a hora onde eu imito a Celine Dion!

— Não vai perder não, é só a gente pausar o filme, idiota — argumentou ele, escorrendo para fora do sofá para alcançar o controle da televisão e o meu celular, o qual me entregou com um beijinho na testa. — A gente já viu Titanic só umas cinquenta vezes. Vê quem tá desesperado para conversar contigo aí primeiro.

— Tá bom, mas volta a deitar aqui.

Minseok riu ao voltar para o posto de colherzinha do nosso arranjo; o mordi sem muita força no ombro antes de desbloquear o telefone (que ainda vibrava) e checar minhas notificações, notando que se originavam de duas conversas privadas iniciadas algumas horas antes (meu celular dava aqueles bugs) por Baekhyun e Chanyeol. Não sabia qual ler primeiro, mas, ao abrir o aplicativo e perceber que Baekhyun ainda digitava, resolvi começar por Chanyeol, cuja última mensagem datava de dois minutos antes. O que estava acontecendo, meu Deus?

 

**Park Chanyeol:** Chen CHEN CHEN

**Park Chanyeol:** criei a famigerada CORAGEM

**Park Chanyeol:** mas agora não que eu FAÇO

**Park Chanyeol:** quero chamar o Baek para a gente sair hoje à noite

**Park Chanyeol:** como “amigos”

**Park Chanyeol:** e eu vou contar

**Park Chanyeol:** mas bateu a paranóia

**Park Chanyeol:** e se ele não me quiser e se ele rir na minha cara

**Park Chanyeol:** e se ele DESPERDIÇAR A COMIDA

**Park Chanyeol:** que eu vou pagar com a minha mesada????????

**Park Chanyeol:** meu Deus convidei a hora é agora

**Park Chanyeol:** ai caralho ele aceitou

**Park Chanyeol:** EU NÃO TENHO ROUPA PARA USAR

**Park Chanyeol:** cê não entra tem mais de três horas cê tá se engraçando com o minseok né

**Park Chanyeol:** muito bonito da sua parte ignorar as amizades

**Park Chanyeol:** ai vesti roupa to pronto

**Park Chanyeol:** MEU DEUS VOU SAIR DE CASA AGORA PARA ENCONTRÁ-LO

**Park Chanyeol:** ele me mandou uma selfie dele ELE ESTÁ LINDO PARA CARAMBA VOU DERRETER

**Park Chanyeol:** parece que eu tô indo pra uma execução Deus me proteja

 

Olhei para a tela do celular sem acreditar. Aquilo estava mesmo acontecendo? Sério? Seria um milagre, um sonho de uma noite de verão?

 

**Kim Jongdae:** tava dormindo e aí fui assistir Titanic

**Kim Jongdae:** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH FELIZ DEMAIS POR QUE VOCÊ TEVE CORAGEM

**Kim Jongdae:** sou teu fã homem tu é o the best of the best

**Kim Jongdae:** já vai planejando o sabor dos seus sorvetões

**Kim Jongdae:** que eu disse que vai dar certo e VAI DAR CERTO OU CABEÇAS VÃO ROLAR

 

Eu, uma pessoa sempre muito motivacional, prazer. Fechei a janela de Chanyeol e alternei para a de Baekhyun, cuja última mensagem era uma grande sequência de a’s enviada faziam apenas quarenta segundos. Bastante expressivo, gostei.

 

**Byun Baekhyun:** Chen eu tô preocupado

**Byun Baekhyun:** Chanyeol tá agindo estranho

**Byun Baekhyun:** tem duas horas que ele tá conversando sobre banana comigo no privado

**Byun Baekhyun:** ele NUNCA faz isso

**Byun Baekhyun:**  ele quer me dizer alguma coisa e tá dando voltas e voltas

**Byun Baekhyun:**  que AGONIA DO CARALHO

**Byun Baekhyun:** ai acho que agora vai

**Byun Baekhyun:** cadê você seu amigo da onça para me ajudar

**Byun Baekhyun:** ai CACETE ELE ME CHAMOU PRA SAIR

**Byun Baekhyun:** tá é como amigos mas AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

**Byun Baekhyun:** e eu aceitei aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

**Byun Baekhyun:** vou morrer do coração

**Byun Baekhyun:** EU NÃO TENHO ROUPA PARA ISSO

**Byun Baekhyun:** meu cabelo está ROSA isso não é adequado para um restaurante ai meu Deus

**Byun Baekhyun:** mandei uma selfie minha para ele e ele disse que estou lindo

**Byun Baekhyun:** A

**Byun Baekhyun:** A

**Byun Baekhyun:** A

**Byun Baekhyun:** tô saindo de casa agora que sensação é essa na boca do meu estômago

**Byun Baekhyun:** tô nervoso

**Byun Baekhyun:** aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

**Kim Jongdae:** eu tava lavando o cabelo caramba

**Kim Jongdae:** e agora?

**Byun Baekhyun:** eu não sei caralho

**Byun Baekhyun:** ele vai passar aqui na porta de casa daqui a cinco minutos

**Byun Baekhyun:** preciso sobreviver a essa noite sou muito jovem e lindo para morrer de infarto mas

**Byun Baekhyun:** ele está chegando

**Byun Baekhyun:** meu Deus ele é um sonho eu acho que estou apaixonado por ele

 

— Ah, eu não acredito! — exclamei, batendo palmas e quase chutando Minseok do sofá. — Eu não acredito, eu não acredito, eu não acredito!

— Meu Deus, Chen, o que está havendo. — Ele catou o celular do meu aperto e deixei estar, aproveitando minhas mãos livres para bater ainda mais palmas histéricas de comemoração. Aquilo estava acontecendo. — Nossa, de um jeito meio burro, essa é a coisa mais bonitinha que eu li nos últimos tempos. Chanyeol mandou uma mensagem também. Ai, meu Deus, vou derreter de fofura. — Ele deu uma tossidinha e impostou a voz para continuar em uma imitação bem porca da voz de Chanyeol: — Meu Deus. Estou chegando. Ele está lindo. Quero falar para ele que gosto dele, estou tão nervoso!

Fez-se um segundo de silêncio antes que as paredes — felizmente, as únicas testemunhas daquela vergonha — nos assistissem gritar juntos no sofá como duas colegiais de filme, com direito a tapinhas um na cara do outro de empolgação, gritinhos um pouco enlouquecidos demais, comemorações altas de “finalmente!” e um beijinho na boca para coroar, pois absolutamente tudo era uma boa desculpa para beijar a boca de Minseok (principalmente porque eu não precisava de justificativa).

— Não sei como responder sem bancar a tia dos gatos — reclamei quando nos acalmamos de nosso pequeno surto. — O que eu faço, Xiumin?

— Banca a tia dos gatos, não é crime! E eles bem que merecem. Vocês não têm um grupo? Responde por lá! Faz uma coisa bem vergonhosa.

Como vocês podem ver, contaminei o homem. Fazer o quê, né?

— Ótima ideia!

 

_Kim Jongdae alterou o nome do grupo para Vai dar namoro_

_Kim Jongdae definiu o apelido de Byun Baekhyun como Burrinho da mamãe_

_Kim Jongdae definiu o apelido de Park Chanyeol como Antinha do papai_

_Kim Jongdae definiu seu apelido como A tia dos gatos_

 

**A tia dos gatos:** seus burros do caralho se eu não for convidado como padrinho do casamento

**A tia dos gatos:** eu corto contato estamos entendidos

**A tia dos gatos:** tenham um ótimo jantar e USEM CAMISINHA

**A tia dos gatos:** amo vocessssssssssssssssss

 

Ninguém visualizou ou respondeu, mas perdoei; provavelmente estavam muito concentrados um no outro para prestarem atenção em celular ou no amigo chato que tentou ajudá-los acertar as coisas só por alguns  _anos —_ coisa pequena, né? Joguei o celular de volta no carpete e me preocupei em abraçar Minseok por trás de novo, deslizando minha língua preguiçosamente pela linha de seu pescoço ao sugerir em um tom baixinho:

— Sabe o que a gente podia fazer agora que esses dois finalmente se resolveram?

— O quê?

Envolvi o lóbulo de sua orelha com a boca por um segundo antes de libertá-lo e então soprar o local, sorrindo ao sentir o modo como Minseok se arrepiou em meus braços.

— Sexo de comemoração.

— Hmm... Ótima ideia.

Sei que eu estava contando com os ovos dentro da galinha e que os dois ainda não tinham ficado juntos, nem nada, mas eu não conseguia enxergar formas de aquilo dar errado: não tinha  _jeito_ de dar ruim. Não podia ter. Assim, tranquilo e confiante nos bons resultados, deixei-me distrair pelo corpo de Minseok pelas horas que se seguiram, o filme pausado e o celular esquecido na sala sendo o último foco da minha atenção enquanto eu me preocupava em não gemer alto demais e acordar todos os vizinhos (já tinha acontecido...).

Só fui preocupar com isso de novo, quando, após cair exausto do lado do meu namorado na cama pela terceira vez — coisa boa ser jovem, né? —, eu subitamente me lembrei que eu tinha amigos e uma vida fora daquele quarto. Era fácil me esquecer disso, às vezes, porque Minseok simplesmente tinha aquele efeito. Saí praguejando pelado pela casa até chegar na sala, desligar a TV, recolher meu celular no chão e apagar as luzes, esperando que eu estivesse novamente deitado no colchão de molas para desbloquear meu celular e ver minhas notificações. Havia menos do que eu esperava, o que me fez franzir as sobrancelhas e abrir o aplicativo com um fantasminha de preocupação a rondar minha cabeça: seria mesmo possível que, depois de tudo o que eu fiz, as antas  _ainda assim_ tivessem conseguido cagar com tudo no fim? Prometi matar a ambos se isso tivesse acontecido — eu que não tinha emocional para lidar com a chorumela de ambos novamente. Não mesmo.

Essas preocupações se mostraram infundadas no fim das contas. Havia apenas uma mensagem de Baekhyun, “ _foi ótimo, prometo te contar tudo amanhã”,_ uma de Chanyeol,  _“só não vou te parabenizar porque eu sei o quão insuportável quando você fica quando está certo”,_ e algumas três mensagens no nosso chat grupal, cuja última era apenas o emoji de um coração. Se eu fiquei com o cu na mão para abrir o chat? Talvez. Mas não admito.

 

_Burrinho da mamãe alterou o nome do grupo para Deu namoro_

 

**Burrinho da mamãe:** [uma foto realmente nojenta dos dois se beijando, com língua aparecendo e tudo, uma porquice] #namorados

**Antinha do papai:** eu vou querer sorvetão de chocolate e o Baek, um sorvetão de morango

**Burrinho da mamãe:** [emoji coração]

 

E era isso. Finalmente. Deixei-me cair na cama, em cima das pernas cobertas de Minseok, e ri sozinho para o teto por um bom minuto antes de me virar para meu namorado e explicar, sentindo-me cansado, aliviado, suado de sexo e ao mesmo tempo, bastante satisfeito pelos meus dois amigos. Agora era só fazer aquele namoro durar — mas aquela parte definitivamente não era comigo. Chega de interferir também, né? Tinha feito minha parte.

— Os dois finalmente estão namorando — suspirei. — Puta que pariu, Minseok, eu juro que eu vou matar esses dois de alívio. Não vai sobrar um para contar a história e vai ser ótimo.

— Por que matar? Se você cometer um crime, você vai ser preso e eu que não ir te visitar na cadeia.

— Tá, sem mortes, então. Posso torturá-los, então?

— Torturá-los? — Minseok curvou o corpo para me dar um selinho na boca. — Pode sim. Me deixa assistir.

Fechei os olhos e ri comigo mesmo.

— Ótimo.

 

Paguei o sorvetão para os dois e estendi minha tortura psicológica por todos os anos que se seguiram. Fui padrinho do casamento, até porque não admitiria qualquer outra pessoa assumindo esse posto e fui padrinho do primeiro pirralho que eles adotaram também por motivos de sim, sou o melhor amigo, juntei os dois e mereço todos os mimos do mundo. Minseok, agora meu marido, apadrinhou a menininha mais nova. Eu e ele mesmo ainda não adotamos filhos, mas não é como se não tivéssemos esse plano; quem sabe o que o futuro nos reserva, não é mesmo?  Mas, por enquanto, vou só me despedir, mesmo, porque a fila do banco finalmente andou e eu tenho mais o que fazer.

Da próxima vez que seus amigos inventarem de te deixar de vela num encontro, agradeça: são só por algumas horas. E eu que fui vela por doze anos? Deus me livre. Tomem cuidado, hein? E se alguém disser para você que você está sendo  _burro,_ acredita, tá, que é por que você provavelmente está sendo mesmo. Se Baekhyun e Chanyeol tivessem me escutado desde o começo, não teria sido necessário todo esse sofrimento.

Eu também não teria essa história para contar, claro, mas, que falta faz isso, né?

Cuidado com os cabelos brancos e sejam humildes.

Não vou dizer até mais porque, se Deus quiser, nunca mais pego uma fila filha da puta igual essa na minha vida. Se eles inventarem de botar só um caixa para funcionar em dia de pagamento de novo, eu vou é cometer um crime, não ficar contando historinhas pelo celular. Sendo assim, vai só um tchau mesmo.

Tchauzinho!


End file.
